Otherworld 4: The white tower
by Otherworld's Resurrection
Summary: Raike sets off to seek guidance from Lady Jaal within the white tower. Upon his arrival he finds her in a predicament. Jae, The female dragon is born. Her accelerated growth causes her to be fully grown eight months after her birth. The remaining great dragons awaken and the war for the right to mate with her begins causing havoc across the lands!
1. Chapter 1 An unlikely pairing

**Chapter 1- An unlikely pairing**

When the young man had been walking on the road, it had been fairly safe for the road was well protected and he had seen many guards along the way, although the road led directly to the Castle and he did not want its inhabitants to see him. There would be too many questions that he did not want to have to answer. So an hour ago, he veered from the path, going into the forest to the northwest of the Castle. He had tried to be quiet, but he had no forestry skills, and with every step he took, a twig would snap or leaves would rustle. Suddenly, his feet got tangled in a root hidden in the brush and he fell with a loud crash. The wind was knocked out of him and he lay there defeated and angry at his clumsiness. Then, to his dismay and horror, he heard laughter and the sounds of approaching feet. He struggled to his knees but was pushed down from behind by a heavy boot. In seconds, four men surrounded him.

"Do you think this one could make more noise?" one of them asked through his laughter.

"I could have heard him in the next village!" another exclaimed.

He flushed red with embarrassment and turned to face his tormentors. Four very large and very rough looking men stared down at him. Fortunately, they were human and not demon, so they would probably not eat him, but they were obviously bandits who roamed these forests looking for unwary travelers, so he would be robbed and very possibly killed.

Rough hands grabbed him and bound his hands and feet while the others searched through his clothes and his leather carryall for valuables.

"This one is poorer than we are!" one of them exclaimed, after pulling out everything in the carryall. "But he might be worth selling as a slave in Demon World."

The largest of the men lifted the young man and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Hanging over the bandits shoulder, he watched his belongings left scattered on the trail and bleak despair overtook him. How would he get out of this mess?

After a short time, he was thrown hard to the ground. He looked up to find himself in the middle of the bandit camp. There were at least a dozen heavily armed bandits, all ruffians and scoundrels of the worst kind. One of them stood up from his place near the campfire and walked over to the captive. Bending down, he lifted the man's face and examined it.

"This is one is very pretty. He should fetch a good price in Demon World."

"I will not be some demon's slave!" the captive said, hoping that he sounded brave, but fearing that terror had made his voice a few octaves higher than usual.

"A slave? No, my pretty boy, you will be much more than a slave."

The captive blanched white. If he told them who he was, they might set him free. Or they might hold him for ransom instead. Or even worse, sell him to his grandfather's enemies. Unable to decide which path was the best, he remained silent.

Soon he was forgotten, just another a piece of luggage in the pile, and the bandits set out a watch of two while the rest went to sleep. He tried to make himself comfortable, but he was still tied hand and foot, and sleep was impossible. Besides, all he could think of was the terrible future that awaited. Suddenly, a strong wind whipped through the camp and scattered the embers of the campfire, which fell painfully on several of the bandits. They jumped up in alarm, weapons drawn and looked around for an enemy.

"Free your captive." came a quiet voice from the trees.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Had the Castle's guards found them?

A slightly-built young man came to the edge of the firelight and stood there. The flames flickered across his face revealing pure white hair that fell in a peak over golden eyes. He had no weapons, but then he needed none. The bandits recognized him immediately: Tennu, one of the Protectors of Otherworld and a very powerful demon. Suddenly they wished that the Castle guards had found them instead!

"Leave." Tennu said in the same quiet voice.

The bandits looked at each other, surprise written on their faces, and then as one they scurried into the trees. They didn't know why a Protector had let them go free, but they didn't wait around to question their good fortune.

Tennu knelt down and began to untie the young man. "You would have been safe if you had stayed on the road."

"I took a wrong turn and got lost."

"Don't lie to me, Raike." Tennu said in a calm voice, tossing Raike's leather satchel to him. "I have been watching you for quite a while now and you purposely veered off the road."

"So you know who I am? Then why did you follow me? What do you want with me?" The former captive said in alarm. Perhaps Tennu was not the Protector he was reputed to be. After all, he just let a dozen bandits go free.

"I know who are you, Raike, son of Yusuke. And I followed you because I feared that something might happen to you, it seems that I was right in my assumption."

Raike looked at Tennu, his brow furrowed with concern. "Then I thank you for your help."

"Why are you heading in the direction of the White Tower?"

"That is my concern, not yours." Raike said, not wanting to give his reason to a friend of the Castle. Tennu was one of those whom he had been trying to avoid.

"Well, then I shall take you to the Castle to clear this all up." Tennu said with a smile.

"No! Please don't!" Then Raike sighed, defeated. He had no choice but to trust the demon that had just saved his life. "I was going to beg the new Sorceress for help."

"What help would you need from Jaal?" Tennu asked.

"My father is a Battle Demon and Raizen, my grandfather, is one of the rulers of Demon World and probably the strongest Battle Demon that ever lived. And I am nothing! I inherited no powers at all. Perhaps the Lady Sorceress can help me find latent powers or something.. anything!" Raike said miserably. "But you wouldn't understand. I know who you are, Tennu. You are one of the most powerful Protectors that Otherworld has. You have both Wind powers and Bobcat powers."

"I understand more than you think, for I too am on the road to the White Tower. I am going to offer Jaal my services." Tennu said frankly.

"Why? You have everything! You are respected and powerful, not useless like I am."

Tennu said nothing, lost in thought, then said in a low voice, "And because of that power, my own father nearly killed me."

Raike looked at the demon in alarm. Wasn't his father Tekken, the leader of the Bobcat Clan and one of the males of Queen Vara?

Tennu saw the questioning look on Raike's face and elaborated, "Several months ago, one of the Tala duplicates hid inside of me in order to kill Queen Vara and my father slashed me open to save her." Tennu lowered his head, and continued sadly, "It took me months to fully heal. And for many days, they didn't know if I would live or die. My father chose Vara over me. I can't forget that, and I can't forgive him." He brushed a hand across his eyes and turned away.

"So that's why you stayed in Otherworld and didn't return to Suzaku." Raike mused.

"Yes." The demon looked at the young man. "It seems that we are both going to the White Tower so we might as well travel together. I doubt if you will survive on your own."

Raike blushed again, but nodded his head, grateful for the company of the powerful demon.

So this very unlikely pair set out together to see the Sorceress Jaal who lived in the White Tower with the Blue Dragon; one to offer his services in order to escape the memory of his father's claws and the other in a quest to find power.


	2. Chapter 2 Jaal's surprise

**Chapter 2- Jaal's surprise**

Four days later, Tennu and Raike climbed the final hill, and nestled in the valley below was the White Tower. It gleamed white and gold in the midday sun, and to the two men, it was a vision of promise. A road led to it and a stream ran behind it. They looked at each other and smiled, then started down the hill. During the last four days, they had become fairly good friends, both of them unhappy with their lot in life and determined to change it. Ironically, each of them had what the other desired; Tennu had the power that Raike yearned for, and Raike had the stable and happy home life that Tennu had never known.

Like most of Tekken's women, the union with Nahdala, Tennu's mother, had been just a fling that lasted for about a month. Nahdala was a Wind Demoness and first cousin to Xuho, leader of the Wind Clan; and the departure of Tekken didn't bother her in the least, for she had never expected him to stay. A few months later she gave birth to a son, but didn't even bother to send Tekken word. She knew that he had numerous children and believed that one more would not be important to the Bobcat Lord. She raised Tennu in a communal setting as was the way of the Wind Demons. But as he grew older and found that he had both Wind powers and Bobcat powers, he sought out his father, traveling alone to the Northern Mountains where the Bobcats lived.

Tennu was welcomed as one of Tekken's many sons, but received no special treatment and very little affection from his demon father. The only son that seemed to matter to the Bobcat was his first son, Tekki. But Tennu stubbornly clung to the hope that he could win his father's heart and remained at his side, until the terrible day when one of the Tala duplicates merged into him and Tekken had slashed him open to save Vara. Tekken saw only his Queen and never even noticed the look of pure despair and horror that crossed Tennu's face just before he collapsed into a bloody heap.

During his long recovery at the Castle of Otherworld, he brooded, vowing never to return to Suzaku. But even though his physical injuries had healed, his emotional wounds were open and festering. Tekken had not visited him once during his long recovery. He was beneath the Bobcat Lord's notice. Although he told himself that he wanted nothing to do with his father, in truth, that is all the young demon wanted. To be loved by his father. To be noticed and deemed worthy.

While Tennu ached for a father's love, Raike had plenty of love from both his human mother, Keiko, and his half-demon father, Yusuke. Yusuke was only a teenager when he won the Dark Tournament, overcoming incredible odds to win. And Raike's grandfather was the Lord of the Northern Lands of Demon World, and ironically Lord of the Wind Demon clan. Both Raizen and Yusuke were Battle Demons, born with a killing lust and incredible physical power. Raike had nothing. Not a glimmer, not a spark of power. Yusuke swore that he was happy that his son did not inherit the all-consuming rage of a Battle Demon, but Raike was sure that deep inside, his father was disappointed in his useless son. So he started the journey to the White Tower, hoping that the Sorceress could give him some kind of power.

At the foot of the hill, Tennu felt a touch of energy and looked around. He could barely make out the soft haze of the energy field. It was not a barrier, just an early warning device. Raike grumbled that he felt absolutely nothing. Soon after, they reached a pathway that led directly to the front door of the White Tower. Tennu knocked at the door, surprised that no one had come down since the energy field had given the inhabitants a warning.

After long minutes, the door finally opened and a human woman bid them to enter. Obviously a servant, she told them to go up the spiral stairs in the center to the next level. They walked up the stairs and what was the ceiling of one level became the floor of the next. Standing in front of them was a blond man with sky blue eyes. Bya, the Blue Dragon. He nodded to the young men, but said nothing, merely motioned them to go further into the room. In a large comfortable chair was the sorceress of the White Tower, Jaal.

She got out of the chair with a struggle and they immediately saw why. A swollen belly made her ungainly. The sorceress of the White Tower was extremely pregnant. Both Tennu and Raike gaped when they saw the size of her stomach and then quickly closed their mouths, blushing at their rudeness. Jaal smiled at them.

"Yes, I know that this looks impossible. Bya and I have only been together for a little over three months and I believe I am two months' pregnant."

"But you look like you're ready to give birth at any moment," Raike blurted, then turned even redder with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed," Jaal said, "It is hard to miss. I'm not sure what is happening, but the baby is developing a lot faster than normal. Kaiba and Rin are on their way here."

"Oh no!" squeaked Raike, his voice failing him.

Jaal lifted an eyebrow, "Why is that a problem?"

"Well, my parents don't know I'm here."

"And exactly why are you here, and you, Tennu, isn't it?"

Tennu nodded, gave a small bow, and answered, "I want to offer my services to you."

"Services? I'm not sure that I need anything, but if you want to stay here in the Tower, that's fine with me. There isn't much room, but I'm sure we can find somewhere for you to live. And you, Raike?"

"I…well, I…." The young man stammered and blushed again. He was so fixed on his desire for power, he never once thought about how he was going to request it. "I want power," he suddenly blurted out and then groaned at his stupidity.

Jaal smiled kindly, "Power? What kind of power?"

"Any kind. My father and my grandfather are both Battle Demons and I am nothing. I inherited nothing at all. Please help me."

"I'm not sure what I can do for you. I might be able to bring out latent powers if you have any, but I can't promise anything."

"Thank you!"

"Now, I'm sure that neither Kaiba or Rin are going to run to tell your parents, so don't worry about that. But aren't they going to worry about you? Where do they think you are?"

"Visiting the Castle. I was going to tell them the truth once I got power." Raike ended lamely.

Jaal smiled at the young man. "I will do what I can, but I cannot promise anything."

"Thank you!" Raike said, and his face lit up with a wide smile.

Tennu and Raike left Jaal and returned to the first floor, which was just a large circular space. Tennu proposed putting up partitions to make walls and thereby making a bedroom and a sitting area. Since there was no plumbing in this part of the Tower and he had no idea how to tap into the existing pipes, they would have to use a nearby stream as their bath. Both men set out on this task immediately and by nightfall they had part of a wall up. They rolled out their sleeping blankets on the floor. One more thing they would have to procure: furniture! They both had expected the Tower to be like the Castle where everything was already available and you just picked a room. With an unhappy sigh, they curled up on the cold, hard floor for an uncomfortable night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 An unforeseen event

**Chapter 3- An unforeseen event**

Late the next morning, Kaiba and Rin arrived along with her 19-year-old son Taiki, who was a Black Unicorn, although few knew that secret. They were surprised to find Tennu and Raike staying there, but too polite to ask why. After greeting the boys, they went upstairs where Jaal and Bya were waiting. After ascertaining that there was no way she could be more than 3 ½ months pregnant and was probably the two months that Jaal had deduced, the four went upstairs to her bedroom, leaving Bya alone in the Hall, looking very worried.

To their knowledge, never before had a Great Dragon impregnated anyone other than another Great Dragon. Until now, he didn't even think it was possible. And now he was terrified; he had fallen deeply in love with the beautiful sorceress and was afraid of what was going to happen when she tried to give birth to a Dragon. Female Dragons always gave birth in Dragon form to Dragon babies. He tried not to show his fear, doing his best to keep up a brave front and he had a feeling that Jaal was doing the same.

Kaiba examined Jaal and had Taiki sense her with his Unicorn power. Then they conferred, coming to the same conclusion. "We both agree that the birth is very close, possibly in a week or two, but we cannot tell if it is a baby or dragon inside of you. There is a protective barrier around the child, probably created by the child itself. We can't even tell what sex it will be. I am afraid to leave you here alone, so I have asked Rin to stay with you and call me through your mirrors the minute you go into labor. I don't mean to alarm you, but I am very worried. Especially since Bya says that all Great Dragons are born in their dragon form."

Jaal smiled weakly at the healer mage, not knowing what to say. He had just confirmed her own fears. She knew that Bya was terrified, although he was trying not to show it. Would this child be all she would create with her life? Perhaps giving life to the child of the man she loved was enough, but she couldn't help but remember all her dreams and hopes and the reason why she had the White Tower built. There was so much knowledge in the world and she was hungry for it.

Kaiba and Taiki then took their leave. Once they were out of sight of the Tower, Taiki transformed to his Unicorn form and Kaiba climbed on the back of his foster son and they galloped back to the Castle. It was only about an hour after that Kaiba's departure when the pains started. Jaal felt a wave of pain through her middle, almost as if some unseen hand were cutting her in half, and she bent over in agony. She put out a hand blindly and Rin took it to steady her.

"Bya!" Rin called, "Come quickly!"

The Dragon was there in seconds and picked up his mate, carrying her to the bed. Another wave of pain came and she screamed. Tennu and Raike came rushing up the stairs upon hearing her screams.

"How can we help?"

"We need Kaiba!"

"Use the mirrors!" Bya said. "I will show you how. Raike, please stay with Jaal and Rin in case they need anything." Bya led Tennu up the stairs to the fifth floor where the mirrors stood. He uncovered one of them and touched the frame, concentrating. Jaal had showed him how to use the mirrors a couple of months ago and now he was very grateful for her instructions. The mirror reflected the road to Otherworld and quickly skimmed along it, finding the galloping Unicorn and the mage in minutes. Tennu already knew Taiki's secret, being one of the Protectors of Otherworld, and Bya grunted a surprise. "A Unicorn! I didn't know any still lived." But his musing was short, Jaal was in pain! "I need to hold the mirror so it will reflect on both sides. Walk through and bring them back with you."

Taiki skidded to a sudden stop, almost unseating his foster father, when Tennu appeared in front of him. Kaiba immediately dismounted and ran to the young man. "What is wrong?"

"Jaal is in great pain. I'm not sure what happened, but she is screaming."

Kaiba examined the mirror, "This will take us to the Tower?" Tennu nodded and Kaiba walked through, following by Taiki, now in his human form and finally by Tennu. It was like walking through a doorway, one side was the road and the other was the Tower.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Jaal's scream echoing through the Tower and then silence. Bya went white with fear. He ran down the stairs to his mate and stood there in horror.

Jaal was on bed, her black hair spread out around her and a river of blood was pouring from between her legs.

Kaiba pushed past the frozen Dragon. "What happened?"

"She started bleeding almost the moment that Bya and Raike left. I can't stop it." Rin told him.

Kaiba placed his hands over the now unconscious Sorceress, pouring out his power. "Unpack my herbs and the instruments I brought from home, Rin. If I don't stop this bleeding, she will surely die!"

Bya stood on the steps, afraid to move, "Please," he whispered, "Please don't let her die."

"Taiki!" Kaiba called, "Go through the mirror to the Castle and have your brother bring back these herbs and potions." He then listed a number of herbs and potions along with the location of each item.

Taiki listened carefully, committing everything to memory and then followed Bya back to the mirrors. Bya opened the mirror at the very doorstep of the Castle and stepped through with Taiki, keeping his hand on the frame so the mirror would come with him. After setting the mirror against the outer wall and asking the guards to watch over it, he followed the Unicorn into the Castle and waited silently in the main hall while Taiki ran to Kaiba's South Tower.

Princess Aara came down a few minutes later, having been apprised of the situation by Taiki, and went directly to the Dragon and hugged him tightly. He stiffened in her embrace, not used to being handled by anyone other than Jaal, but her kindness and compassion melted his heart and he stayed in her arms for a long while. Soon unbidden tears formed and he parted from her and brushed them away.

"Is there anything you need, I mean apart from Kaiba and his supplies?" Aara asked, concern written all over her face.

Bya shook his head, his voice lost to the lump of emotion in his throat. The Princess took his hand and stayed with him while he waited, not wanting to leave him alone with his pain. After a short while, Kain came down the stairs dragging a large satchel filled to the brim with supplies. The boy was only 13 and just beginning his apprenticeship under his father, but he had already shown that he had the same healing powers as his father. Bya took the heavy luggage from the boy and thanked the Princess in a quiet voice. She made him promise to call her if he needed anything, anything at all.

Kain was fascinated by the magical mirror; the sensation of moving through the mirror was like moving through thick air or water that was not wet. Bya carefully propped up the mirror against the wall and together they rushed down the stairs to Jaal's side. Kaiba told his son to pour healing into Jaal while he made herbal packs and combined potions in a desperate effort to stop the bleeding. She had already lost so much blood! He was worried that Jaal would go into labor; in her weakened condition, there was no way she would survive.

All through the night, Kaiba, Rin and Kain took turns changing herbal packs, administering potions and just pour healing power into the sorceress. Finally, just before dawn, the bleeding stopped. But Jaal was chalk-white from the loss of blood and her skin had an unhealthy feel to it. She needed to be kept in bed to regain her strength; but most importantly, labor had to be prevented until she was strong enough. Kaiba told Tennu and Raike to keep watch over her while his family got some sleep. There were no spare beds, but Kaiba didn't want to return to the Castle until Jaal delivered safely. So he sent Rin to the Castle through the mirror to ask for mattresses and blankets.

Bakura created a small portal for their use, placing it just outside the Tower entrance, and Taiki used it to take four mattresses and blankets to the Tower. Two were taken down to the room that the boys had made, and two were placed in Jaal's library, just one level below her bedroom. Kaiba and Kain went to the library to get some much needed sleep; both were exhausted. Rin had stayed in the Castle to make sure that everything was in order and to prepare more potions. She would get some sleep and then return through a portal that Bakura would create for her. Even though the boys were keeping watch, Bya refused to leave his beloved Jaal and took a place at her side, holding her white, limp hand in his.


	4. Chapter 4 An unhappy meeting

**Chapter 4- An unhappy meeting**

Jaal slept for five days, never waking, barely stirring. Kaiba poured potions down her throat, trying to rebuild her strength and replenish her blood loss. On the third day, she began to get a little color back into her face. On the fifth day, she woke up. The first thing she saw was Bya, kneeling by her side and still holding her hand, but sound asleep; the Great Dragon had finally succumbed to exhaustion. Rin was sitting on the other side of Jaal and smiled at her, whispering that she was going to get her mate. Rin quickly went downstairs to wake Kaiba.

Kaiba realized that there was no way for him to examine Jaal without waking Bya, so he gently shook the Dragon awake. As tired as he was, the Dragon's eyes lit up when he saw that his beloved mate was awake. He moved to sit at her side and kissed her forehead. Kaiba pronounced her well on the road to recovery, but refused to allow her to leave her bed until she delivered the child. He said nothing about the delivery itself; but he was still very fearful for her life. If the child was in Dragon form, there was no way that Jaal would survive the birth. Even a normal birth would be very hard for her; to lose more blood after having lost so much already and her body already showed a propensity for hemorrhaging.

The next day, there was a very unexpected visitor at the White Tower. Tennu went to the door and came back with Yusuke following him, looking for his son. Raike blanched when he saw his father; he was not ready to face his father, but now he had no choice. Together father and son went outside so that they could talk freely. "Why are you here, son?" Yusuke asked. "And without even telling us. Your mother has been very worried. InuYasha told us where you were when he came to the Village."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry Mom."

"Well, what are doing here?" Yusuke repeated his question.

"I wanted Jaal to help me."

"With what? Why do you need a sorceress? Are you ill?" Yusuke asked, his brow creasing with concern.

"I wanted her to help me find power."

Yusuke looked at his son, "What are you talking about? Why do you need power?"

"So I can be like you and grandfather. You won the Dark Tournament when you were much younger than I am. You and grandfather held the Northern Lands during the Three Worlds War and defeated the entire Bear Demon Clan by yourselves. I have heard the stories and the tales of your exploits all my life. It's easy for you to say that power isn't necessary when you've got power. You and grandfather are two of the most powerful Demons there are. And I am nothing!" The words just spilled out, like an emotional dam that had been held back too long and suddenly burst.

"Raike! I never knew you felt like this." Yusuke exclaimed, surprised by his son's outburst, then sighed.

"You may think you want my power, but you don't. You don't know how it was growing up, living with rage and pent-up anger and not understanding why. Starting fights, beating up everyone, with or without a reason; it didn't matter. It was just the fight that mattered. If I had stayed in the Human World, I would be nothing. I never would have finished high school; I was so close to getting expelled so many times. And even now, the blood lust is still very much a part of me. When I get angry, I don't want to shout, I want to hit. That's why your mother and I never have arguments. I am scared to death of what I might do to her. So when we have even the smallest disagreement, I leave. I have to. Son, please believe me, you don't want this power."

"But I don't have anything at all! I want something - I feel so useless!"

"But you're not! You are a vital part of the Village."

"How? I can't do anything! I am a terrible swordsman, can't hit the target in archery, have no healing skills, nothing!" The boy hung his head in shame and despair and Yusuke slipped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"You are the most important thing in my life."

Raike looked into his father's eyes and said sadly, "It's not enough."

Then he turned from his father and walked back into the White Tower.

Yusuke returned home and informed Keiko of their son's words, and then held her tightly as she sobbed on his shoulder.

"What an ungrateful son!" He muttered angrily. "We have given him everything!"

"No, it's not that." Keiko lifted a tear-streaked face. "He has always felt so inferior to you. And he never had anyone to grow up with. Kome and Souten were too old for him and Kamara and Kayla too young. Raike has always felt like an outsider. My heart breaks for his pain. If Jaal can give him something to stop those feelings, then I am grateful to her. I only want my son to be happy."

"And this is one of the many reason I love you. You balance my anger with your compassion." Yusuke smiled at his mate of many years and leaned forward to gently brush away her tears.

Another week passed and the mood of the Tower was not a happy one. Jaal was unhappy at being forced to stay in bed, Bya was worried sick about her and filled with guilt that he had gotten her pregnant to begin with; Kaiba and Rin were tired and frustrated by the pregnancy and its numerous problems; Tennu was upset because he was accomplishing nothing and felt completely useless; Raike was depressed by his father's visit and his continued lack of power. Kaiba spent his days going back and forth through the portal that Bakura had created. He was pouring through his books and spells, trying to find out something more about the Great Dragons. Finally, he went to Suzaku to see Kyo. He was the only Great Dragon other than Bya walking this land; the others were still hibernating under the mountains. Kyo turned out to be more help than he expected.

"Bya got Jaal pregnant! The fool. Dragons can't mate outside their species, at least not if the mother is something else. Let me guess, the pregnancy is accelerated?"

Kaiba frowned at Kyo. "Yes. How do you know this?"

"There are very few that know this, but when I was young and foolish, I mated outside my species. It took us years to conceive successfully. When we did, her pregnancy was accelerated and when she gave birth, she died, bleeding to death. Afterwards I told every Dragon I could not to cross-breed."

"Why didn't you warn Bya?" Kaiba asked.

"I thought I did, but maybe it was his father I told. They look so much alike," Kyo said.

"Did your child survive?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes, my daughter, Takara. I haven't seen her since her second birthday. Everyone went into hibernation right after that," Kyo said.

"Anything special I should know about her?" Kaiba asked.

"No. She was a normal little girl, other than she grew up in two years." Kyo said.

"In two years? So the acceleration continues after birth? Can you tell me about normal Dragon mating and birth? Maybe it will help me make sense of it all," Kaiba said

Great Dragons mate in dragon form and then the female stays in that form until she gives birth to a baby dragon."

"How long is the gestation period?"

"About 22 months."

"What? Jaal is only about two months pregnant and looks like she is ready to give birth any day now!" Kaiba said in alarm.

"I know. It was the same with Jalala. She wasn't human but she remained in human form most of the time and through out her pregnancy."

Kaiba was dying to ask what species Kyo's mate was but he could tell how hard this confession was on Kyo and decided to let it pass for now.

"And besides you, a Great Dragon has never procreated with any other species before? What if the female dragon falls in love?" Kaiba asked.

"The Great Dragons are usually not that romantic, especially females. The female goes into heat and the males come from hundreds of miles around and fight for the right to inseminate her. Once she is pregnant, the male leaves. They don't set up a home and a family like humans or even some demons do. There is no love involved. Just procreation. And it doesn't happen very often."

"So you never won a battle for a Dragon female?"

Kyo glared at the mage, then growled, "In my lifetime, only one female has gone into heat and I was too young to compete successfully against the older males. I am not very old for a Great Dragon. Still, I tried and I did manage to give one of them a nasty scar to remember me by before he put me out of the game."

"I didn't mean to offend you, Kyo. I am just trying to get as many facts as I can. I am trying to save a woman's life and possibly the life of her unborn child. If she dies before the baby is viable, it will not live either."

"I'm sorry I can't give you more information. Bya is even younger than I am, I doubt if he even knows this much. I was hoping it wasn't possible for a human to conceive a Great Dragon's child. Jalala had a very hard time and she was closer to us in kind than humans are. Now I am worried about Vara."

"You have given me more than I expected. And don't worry about Vara. She is not human and cannot conceive with anyone other than her own kind. Her father was the only male of her species that I have ever known."

"Kaiba," Kyo said to the Mage as he turned to go. The Healer turned back. "I would appreciate it if you kept what I told you, about my mate and my daughter, to yourself. It's part of my life that I have left behind. I've moved on now and have a new life with Vara. I don't want anything to interfere with that. If you or anyone else mentions it, I will just deny everything. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Kyo. I will only share this conversation with my mate if that is what you wish. But be aware that the past rarely remains hidden forever."

Kaiba left Suzaku with a little more information and many more worries. What was growing inside of Jaal? He couldn't sense anything because of the protective energy barrier that the baby has created around itself. If it got much bigger, it would tear Jaal apart from the inside out. He was at a loss on what to do. When he returned to the Castle, he was surprised to see Rin there. "Who is watching over Jaal?"

"Both Kain and Taiki are there. It will take them only a few seconds to go through the portal and bring us back. What did you learn?"

Kaiba conveyed what Kyo had told him. She slipped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her head on his chest. "My love, you need rest. You have been studying books and potions for days now and you are exhausted. You must be rested for Jaal when she needs you."

Kaiba smiled at Rin and nodded. Arm in arm, they went downstairs to their rooms. Kaiba used to sleep in his Tower, but when Rin joined him, he moved to her suite which now consisted of three sleeping rooms, two bathrooms, and a communal sitting area. Both Taiki and Kain had their own rooms, although Taiki was rarely there, spending more and more time with the Unicorn herd. The call of their magic was strong. After a restful night's sleep, Kaiba woke to the joy of his mate's arms and stayed in bed long past his normal time. But their lovemaking was interrupted by hard pounding on their bedroom door.

"Father!" came Taiki's voice, "Jaal is in labor! And she is hemorrhaging again!"


	5. Chapter 5 A new dragon

**Chapter 5- A new dragon**

Kaiba and Rin rushed through the portal and up the stairs of the White Tower. They could hear the screams from the door. Kaiba examined her quickly and pronounced that she was definitely in labor, but the contractions were tearing her apart. Blood was pouring out of her pain-wracked body and the bed was already soaked red.

Kaiba decided to take a chance and perform a Caesarian as he had done with Yukina. It was obvious that Jaal would not survive a natural birth; he prayed that she would survive being cut open. He sent Bya to boil water, mainly to get him out of the room, and began laying out his instruments. Kain mixed the herbs that would put Jaal into a pain-free sleep. He told Tennu and Raike to bring in the water, but to keep Bya outside of the room. With great reluctance, the Great Dragon went with the boys outside of the Tower. He sat on the door stoop and buried his head in his hands. Long minutes passed, an hour, then two and still no word.

Finally, Rin came down the stairs and Bya blanched when he saw her. Her dress and arms were stained red with blood. He stood up, wanting to hear what she had to say yet afraid to hear it at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't take the time to wash up. I wanted to bring you upstairs as soon as possible."

Bya followed her up the stairs now terrified beyond imagining. He could read nothing on Rin's face. When he reached the top, he cautiously peered into the darkened room. Kaiba was at a far table, with his back turned, doing something, but Bya could not tell what.

Nearby, dumped on the floor were the sheets and blankets from their bed, all of them bright red as if they had been dipped in paint, but Bya knew it was blood, Jaal's blood.

On the bed, wrapped in a clean sheet, was Jaal, his mate, his love, still and white.

He went to her side and knelt in front of her, taking her hand, it was cold and limp. He felt his heart break in two with the loss of her. "Jaal," he whispered.

"No, Bya," Rin tugged at him, "We need you to lie next to her, to warm her up. She has lost a lot of blood and needs warmth."

He looked at her, not understanding her words. "She's not dead?"

"No! She is still in a deep sleep from the potion that Kaiba gave her."

Tears of relief ran unchecked down his cheeks as he climbed onto the bed and curled protectively around his beloved Jaal. Pressed against her, Bya could now hear the faint beat of her heart. She was alive!

After a short while, Kaiba came to the bed, holding a bundle of cloth. "Bya, here is your daughter."

He sat up and looked at the bundle, but made no move to take it. Kaiba opened the blanket to reveal a baby, not a dragon, with wisps of blond hair like his own. He nodded, his throat completely closed with emotion, and Kaiba gave the baby to Rin.

"We will give her a cow's milk mixture since Jaal is too weak to nurse. She is a healthy little girl."

As the days passed, Jaal got stronger and stronger. She insisted on sleeping with her daughter at her side, and even though she could not nurse, she fed her child with bottles.

Bya rarely left her side, except for the errands Jaal sent him on. At first he was afraid to hold his tiny daughter, but soon he was an expert, cradling her head like Rin had showed him. Rin and Kaiba stayed with them for a few more days, just to be sure that everything was going well and to help them with their child. Raike had gone to a nearby village and bought a cow for milk and some other odds and ends for his and Tennu's sparse lodgings. At least, they now had beds and did not have to sleep on the floor.

On the fourth day, Kaiba and Rin took their leave, with Kaiba promising to return if she needed him. Before he left, he told Jaal that she should never allow herself to get pregnant again; she would not survive another pregnancy. She nodded, already knowing this inside, grateful for her healthy daughter.

"Did you name her yet?" Rin asked just before they left.

"Yes, we have decided to call her Jae."

Until Jae was three months old, she seemed like a normal baby, then suddenly she grew to the size of a six-year-old within the span of a month. Kaiba was summoned and he examined her carefully, but could find nothing wrong. She seemed to have sustained no damage from the growth spurt; everything was growing at the same pace, just very accelerated. Accelerated growth aside, Jae was beautiful. She was sweet and loving and both Jaal and Bya were very happy to have her.

During those months, Jaal worked with Raike, trying to find a latent power in the young man, but nothing was found. Raike was getting more and more depressed. Was he destined to be useless forever? In an effort to stave off his unhappiness, she tried to teach him some fairly easy spells, but he showed no innate ability for magic. Jaal was at a loss she didn't know what else to try. Raike was too embarrassed to return home and face his father, especially after the words they had parted with, so he stayed in the White Tower, feeling useless and was also feeling the same, there was simply nothing to do in the White Tower. Both boys were bored to death.

Another month passed and Jae reached the physical size of a ten-year-old. Again Kaiba came, this time with Bakura, and both mages examined the little girl, taking samples of her blood, skin, hair, but nothing was different than a normal girl, except that she was only five months old and looked like a young girl instead of a baby. Her mind seemed to be growing at the same rate and her vocabulary and intelligence was far beyond a baby, and actually far beyond that of a ten-year-old. When questioned, Bya admitted he did not know much about baby Dragons, so Kaiba made another trip to Suzaku to glean what information he could out of the always reticent Kyo.

Kyo offered no help whatsoever. Baby Dragons grew up normally, with no growth spurts. It took them ten years to fully mature, and they stayed in dragon form until they were mature. Only then were they able to transform into a human. Jae was not behaving like either a Dragon or a human and Kaiba was completely at a loss.

Another month went by and Jae had yet another growth spurt, She was only six months old but the size of a thirteen-year-old adolescent girl. After two more months, she was physically about sixteen. Now her parents and Kaiba were more than worried; they were terrified. What if she continued growing like this? Would she live out a complete life, baby to elderly, in one year? Would she die of old age before the year was out? There were so many questions, but no answers. Jae was unique.


	6. Chapter 6 Compulsion

**Chapter 6- Compusion**

Kyo was on his way to see Vara, cutting across the gardens as he always did, when he spied a large rose bush covered in fragrant blooms. He plucked one for Vara, carefully pulling off the thorns as he walked to her room. Intent on the thorns, he was not looking where he was going and collided painfully with a hard body. He looked up into the angry eyes of Tekken. The two demons would never end their rivalry for the Queen. Only their promises to Vara kept them from going at each other with fang and claw. Kyo stood there, refusing to budge, forcing Tekken to go around him. Growling deep in his throat, the Bobcat warily moved around the stubborn Dragon and continued down the corridor.

Vara felt her second male's anger and threw open the door. She knew that she would find Kyo nearby and there he was!

"Kyo! Stop baiting him!" she admonished, knowing full well that the Dragon took every opportunity possible to torment the Bobcat.

Kyo turned to the beautiful Queen and smiled, giving a little bow, and handing her the rose with a flourish. Vara sighed. She took the rose, which she recognized as one that grew right outside her bedroom, and dragged Kyo into the room before he could cause more problems by gloating. Tekken didn't need to be reminded at every possible moment that the Dragon also shared her bed!

Once inside, the pretense of being gallant and noble evaporated and the Dragon pounced on her; his need of her body the only thing on his one-track mind. She struggled out of her clothes as quickly as possible so that he would not tear her dress in his urgency. Her seamstress was always complaining about her torn dresses and how hard they were to mend. He undressed in seconds, simply by letting his clothes fall to the floor and stepping out of them. As usual, he wasted little time on foreplay, interested more in relieving his need than in pleasing her. For the hundredth time, Vara wondered why she even bothered with the arrogant, conceited Dragon. But in spite of all his faults; and there were plenty! She missed him when he was not around. He was exciting and the fact that he was not complacent and obedient to her whims, made her want him all the more.

They were lying in bed, the rose still in her hand, resting contently in each other's arms. His needs had been met and now he was content to just lie next to her, conversing quietly. Vara loved him during these quiet moments, as much as was possible to love someone that had never known, and probably would never know, the emotion of love. But even in these moments, she was glad she had the true love of Tekken to balance Kyo's strange idea of romance. Picking a rose from her own garden was as romantic as he would ever get, while Tekken had spent an entire night naming the stars with variations of her name. Now that Bobcat knew how to be romantic! Suddenly Kyo sat up, a strange look on his face, as if he was looking at something far away. He threw off the covers and got out of bed, standing there staring at the empty wall.

"Kyo, what is wrong?" Vara asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never felt this before, but I have to go in that direction." He pointed to the wall, to the east. "I must leave now." He began picking up his clothes off of the floor and started to dress.

Vara went to him and took hold of his arm. "Kyo, what do you mean, you have to go? Is it a spell? Are you in danger?"

"I don't know. I just feel this urgency, this need. I have to go!" He pulled away from her and rushed out the door and, to her amazement, changed into his dragon form and flew away to the east!

Vara called Chichiri and Souten, telling the latter to follow Kyo. Souten immediately took the air after the huge red Dragon. Kyo landed to the side of the White Tower, and curled among the rocks. His huge dragon head swung toward the Tower and there it stayed, staring directly at the edifice. A low rumbling was coming from deep inside of the Red Dragon. Souten landed by the door and quickly went inside. He found everyone in the second level, staring at the beast who was staring back. It was unnerving, especially since he was eye-level to them. His huge golden eyes never wavered, never even seem to blink, and the low rumbling seemed to fill the Tower.

Tennu turned to Souten as he appeared on the stairs, "Is that Kyo?"

"Yes, I followed him all the way from Suzaku. My Queen said that he felt compelled to go in this direction, but he didn't know why."

"Bya," Jaal asked her mate, "Do you know why he is here? What he wants?"

"I have no idea. He doesn't seem to be doing anything but sitting there watching us."

"Well, I'm going out to talk to him." With that she went down the stairs and out the door. After a moment's hesitation, everyone followed her.

"Kyo!" Jaal yelled up at the huge dragon. "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

The huge head swung down, but didn't look at her, instead he stared at Jae. The rumbling grew louder and he moved restlessly, his tail swinging to and fro. Bya took his daughter's arm and then Jaal's hand and brought them back inside, while Tennu, Raike and Souten quickly followed.

"Why he is watching me?" Jae exclaimed her brow furrowed. "What did I do?"

"Souten, will you go through the mirror and tell Otherworld what is happening?" The young Thunder Demon nodded and Jaal prepared her mirror.

"Kyo is at the Tower?" Aara asked. "And in dragon form? Why is he there?'

"We have no idea. He won't change to his human form. He just watches, and he seemed to be watching Jae."

She looked at Kurama and Bakura who were preparing to go to the White Tower. "Perhaps I should go too."

"I would not like to risk you to an enraged dragon." Kurama answered.

"He doesn't sound like he is doing anything but watching. Maybe I can convince him to change to his human form."

"And I would like to go also." Taiki said. "I want to see how Jae is."

Kurama nodded and the four went through the mirror. Souten went through the portal to Suzaku to tell his Queen what was happening with Kyo.


	7. Chapter 7 The red dragon

**Chapter 7- The red dragon**

"Kyo! Kyo!" the Princess shouted up at the huge dragon. She had no idea if he could even hear her. Finally, the huge snout swung to face her. Golden eyes stared down at her. He snorted and smoke came out of his nostrils. "Kyo, please change to your human form so that I can talk to you."

The Dragon snorted again, this time enveloping the Princess in smoke, which caused Bakura and Kurama to rush to her side. Bakura began to put up a barrier, but Aara placed her hand on his arm, stopping him.

"No, he will not harm me."

Kyo looked at the Princess for long minutes, and then opened a mouth filled with needle sharp teeth and exhaled. Smoke poured from his mouth and enveloped him. Slowly the smoke dissipated, and the Dragon was gone. In its place stood Kyo, the human Kyo, but his eyes were bright red pinpoints of light. Aara could feel his urgency, an all-consuming need. It was nothing like when her males went into heat; this was different, somehow even more compelling. Aara moved to the Dragon-made-man and lightly touched his arm, "Kyo, why are you here? I can feel your need. What is it?"

Kyo was looking at the tower again and it was a struggle to turn away. "I need... I need..." his voice was a hoarse whisper.

"What do you need? Kyo, we want to help you."

"I need to mate with the she-Dragon inside." he moaned.

Unconsciously, the Princess looked down and saw the proof of his need; outlined by the cloth of his white trousers was a very swollen erection. "Oh, no! Kyo..."

He moaned again and moved restlessly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Aara tried to think of something to say, but was tongue-tied. What do you say to a dragon, to anyone, in this kind of need?

Suddenly, the girl in question herself burst from the tower and ran to them. Her hair caught the rays of the sun and became liquid gold. Her eyes were misty with unshed tears.

"I am not a dragon!" she cried. "I am a girl! I am human!"

Kyo moved towards her, but Bakura and Kurama grabbed him before he could get close. He gave an enraged snarl and broke away from them. Jae gave a cry of alarm, burst into tears, and ran back into the tower.

Kyo watched her leave, despair written all over his face, and then crashed to his knees. "I don't want this!" he moaned.

Aara knelt next to him and put her arms around his shoulders. He looked at her, his red eyes still filled with need and desire, and begged, "Please help me."

"Kyo, I want to, but I don't know what to do." The miserable Dragon buried his head in her arms with a whimper and Aara cradled him as a mother would a hurt child. She could feel the heat of his body pouring out of him in waves. "Kyo," she whispered.

"More will come," he muttered.

"More? More what?"

Kyo lifted up his head to stare at her with those strange eyes, "I love your daughter. I love Vara, but I left her bed to come here. I couldn't stop myself, and this will happen to all the males. They will be drawn to the she-Dragon."

"But only you and Bya are awake."

"Not for long. The male Great Dragons will awaken to her mating scent. And when they come, we will fight until there is only one left standing. Then he will mate with her. If you or Bya or anyone stands in his way, he will kill them."

Aara turned ashen at his words. This would be a disaster for Otherworld! The battles would scorch the lands and destroy villages, crops, and people. "Can this be stopped?"

"Only when the she-Dragon is fertilized. Until then she gives off the mating scent."

Bya had come outside just in time to hear Kyo's words. Jae was his daughter, his beautiful daughter and he did not want her impregnated by one of the Dragons. To him she was only a little girl! But he did not have the power to stop them. He was the youngest of all the Great Dragons. What Bya feared more than anything was that one of the older dragons would awake. Rhu, the Black Dragon that Jodah controlled, was one of the oldest and he would have killed Kyo if it had not been for Keiki's sacrifice. In a battle for a female, an older, more experienced dragon like Rhu could devastate the younger dragons. There were tales of mating fights where three or four young dragons were killed before a dragon could claim his victory and his prize.

As if in answer to their worst fears, a scream sounded high above. Kyo jumped up and roared a reply, changing rapidly to his dragon form. Without hesitation, driven by the need inside of him, he took the sky to meet the newcomer.

"Shun!" he screamed as he approached the Green Dragon. Shun was only a little older than he was and had once been his best friend. Kyo flared out his wings as he got closer, showing off his size and strength. Shun landed on the high peaks and took a fighting stance. All thoughts of friendship were lost to the compelling desire of the two Great Dragons to mate.


	8. Chapter 8 The green dragon

**Chapter 8- The green dragon**

The two Dragons circled each other warily, looking for an opening. They feinted and dodged, but were too evenly matched. Each claw, each fang was blocked by scaled flesh, harder than any man-made armor. Far below them, Aara and the group watched. She turned to Bya, "Do you know who the new Dragon is?"

"I think he is Shun, a Green Dragon close to the same age as Kyo. He and Kyo were the best of friends."

"And they are fighting now? This bodes ill!" The Princess exclaimed. "Bakura, can you do something? Put up a barrier?"

The blue mage stepped forward. "Any barrier I put up will not hold a Great Dragon for more than a few minutes. I do not know if I can hold two Dragons at all."

"Perhaps I can bring them down when they are aloft." Tennu said. "They have wings that depend on air. And air is my domain. Bakura, can you portal me near them? I think they are in Suzaku now."

The advantage of having the White Tower built at the juncture of the three worlds is that Bakura could open a portal easily, since he merely had to move a short distance to be in a different world. He nodded and then pointed to a summit near the dragons. "I will open it there. Be careful, Tennu."

The Bobcat nodded and Bakura made the runic symbols in the air that would create the portal. A faint blue area appeared, shimmering in the sunlight, and Tennu walked into it.

He reappeared on the summit, high near the tops of the Northern Mountains. Very close to him were the Dragons, still fighting each other. Tennu closed his eyes for a moment, summoning his power. The winds gathered around him, swirling and circling, gaining speed and power. Tennu spread his arms apart and the winds divided, becoming two tornadoes on either side of him. They spun rapidly, gathering speed. Tennu poured power into them and more and more wind went into the tornadoes, until they were huge. Then he sent them after the Dragons.

Each tornado caught a Dragon and carried it spinning towards the ground. Kyo and Shun strained to fly out, but the winds were too strong. Finally, both Dragons folded their wings, afraid that the spinning vortexes would tear their delicate membranes. Caught helplessly in the center, the tornadoes took the Dragons toward the Tower, then without slowing down, slammed both of them into the hard ground and stayed spinning over their prone bodies.

Tennu returned to the portal and came back to the Tower. With a gesture, the tornadoes fell apart and the winds returned to their rightful place in the sky. Two deep craters were side by side in the earth and in the center of each was a young man. Kyo was struggling to get up, every bone in his body screaming in pain. Shun was still lying prone, gasping for air, the air knocked clean out of him. The brutal fall had reverted them both to their human forms.

Tennu looked at them, "I'm glad that worked. I don't have any power left."

"Thank you, Tennu." The Princess said and then went to the edge of crater holding Kyo. She called to the Dragon and he managed to stand up, and then walked unsteadily towards her. The fight had been knocked out of him. But it would not last. In a very short time, he would be fully recovered, and the battle would start again. Tennu would need much more time to recover from his power depletion.

Before Kyo managed to come out of his crater, Shun scaled his. His human form was of a slender young man with green hair and eyes. He stood there staring at the group. Before anyone could say anything, Kyo came out.

"What was that?"

"Tennu used his wind power on you." Aara answered.

"Shun! Are you alright?" Kyo asked his old friend. For at least a few moments, the need as well as the fight was gone.

"Yes, bruised but okay."

"I'm sorry, my friend, for attacking you."

"Neither one of us could help ourselves, and soon the mating heat will come over us again and we will continue our battle." Shun said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"I don't even want to mate with the she-Dragon." Kyo said miserably, "but I can't help myself."

"Where is she? I sense her but don't see her."

"She is my daughter," Bya stepped forward. "But she is only half-Dragon and has only a human form. She was born only eight months ago."

"She is a baby?" Shun asked, perplexed.

"No, she grew to a young woman in that span of time."

"Isn't there a way to stop this?" Aara asked.

"Only when she is impregnated will she stop giving off the scent and then the mating battle stop." Shun replied, confirming what Kyo had already told them. "I don't want for this to happen either, but I have no choice. The need to procreate consumes us all."

"But you are friends." Raike said. "How can you fight your friend?"

"When the mating lust is upon me, I have no friends. Only rivals."


	9. Chapter 9 The black dragon

**Chapter 9- The black dragon**

As if in answer to Shun's words, another Dragon's scream came down from the heavens. High above them a black speck circled. Then it dropped toward them at incredible speed, quickly forming into a Black Dragon. Bya moaned audibly. Exactly what he had been afraid of! One of the older dragons had awakened! The Dragon settled on a crag looking down on them. Nearly three times as large as either Kyo or Shun, he was glossy black with wings that would have spanned across the entire Castle of Otherworld. Shun transformed into his Dragon form, but did not take flight.

Aara put a hand on Kyo's arm, hoping to restrain him from transforming. "Kyo, please remember Vara. You said you loved her." Kyo looked into Aara's eyes and sighed, "I try to, Princess. But then the blood lust takes hold and I remember nothing but this terrible need to fight and win the female." He pulled away from her and changed into his Dragon form. Kurama quickly pulled the Princess away from the huge red wings and took her to stand near the Tower with the others.

Shun and Kyo seemed to be allying against the Black Dragon and they advanced at the same time, circling around so that they could flank him. But the Black Dragon was not waiting for that to happen. He swiftly moved toward Shun, fangs barred and claws extended. Kyo advanced on the other side, looking for an opening. Without warning, a huge black tail slammed into him, sending him into the nearby rocks. The rocks pulverized when he hit them, sending up little geysers of dirt. But as Kyo got shakily to his feet, there were splotches of blood on his scales. At almost the same instant that his tail took out Kyo, the Black Dragon sunk his fangs into Shun and the smaller dragon screamed his pain. But the bite was not well positioned, and although painful, it was far from fatal.

Even so, it was obvious that the two younger, smaller Dragons did not have a chance against the much larger, more experienced Black Dragon. But until Kyo and Shun gave up or were fatally wounded, the fight would continue. Their need to procreate would force them to battle to the death. The three Dragons circled each other, looking for an opening. The sunlight danced on their colored scales. Shun's green scales gleamed with an iridescent hue, from dark green to the yellow-green of his underbelly. Kyo was fiery scarlet with a golden underbelly. And the Black Dragon was entirely glossy black. If it had not been for the life-and-death struggle being played out, they would have been beautiful.

"Stop this! Please stop this!"

Startling everyone, Jae ran out of the Tower, heading right into the middle of the three Dragons. But they could not hear her small voice in the midst of their growls and roars, and did not see the danger she was in. Raike was the closest to her and he ran after her. Shun had his back to her, oblivious to her plight, and lashed his razor-sharp tail in anticipation of the battle. It swung directly towards the girl. She screamed and froze in terror. In that split second between life and death, Raike leapt forward and pushed the girl onto the ground, saving her life, but forfeiting his own. The tail sliced him open from sternum down, splitting the boy nearly in half.

A look of surprise passed over his face and then he spit out bright red blood, and crumbled to his knees.

Into the fray, a Blue Dragon appeared, standing over both the girl and the boy. Bya had been a second too late to save the boy, but he could protect his daughter. Seeing the she-Dragon in peril stopped the fight instantly. The Black Dragon retreated to nearby rocks and Kyo and Shun transformed into their human forms. Bya followed suit.

"What happened?" Kyo asked, and then saw the bloody body on the ground. Aara and the group rushed to Raike's side, but there was little they could do. The boy was in the last moments of his life.

"No! Oh, Raike, no!" the Princess cried, and held his bloody hand tightly.

"How did this happen?" Kyo asked again.

"Shun almost hit Jae with his tail and Raike saved her at the cost of his own life." Kurama told him.

"I did this?" the Green Dragon asked, his voice faltering and his face gone white. "No, I couldn't have…"

He stood over the dying boy, tears springing to his eyes. "I never meant to harm…" He hung his head in sorrow and shame.

Raike was struggling to hold onto life, but his body was too damaged. There was nothing anyone could do, except watch the boy die. Tears ran down Aara's face as she tried to send him peace and comfort in his last moments. Then the hand that Aara was holding went limp as Raike took his final breath. Silence filled the valley of the White Tower until Shun suddenly went to his knees next to Raike's body.

"I will not take an innocent life!" Shun cried, and he picked up the broken body, holding it tightly to himself. A halo of green light appeared around Shun, and then expanded to fill the area and both he and Raike disappeared in its brilliance.

"No! Shun! No!" screamed Kyo.

Kurama pulled Aara away from the light, not sure what Shun was doing. It was only a minute or two, but each second seemed like an eternity, until the green light disappeared. On the ground lay one body, not two. It was Raike, but his hair was now a vivid green.

"What happened?"

Kyo knelt beside the boy and picked him up. His eyes were full of sorrow, "Shun merged his essence into Raike so that he would live again. The two have become one."

"Shun gave his life for Raike?" Aara said whispered, then asked. "How much of each boy is left?"

"I do not know. I have only heard of this from the ancient tales, but I have never seen it done. I am going to take him to Suzaku. Raike's human body will go through changes as Shun's essence is assimilated completely. Vara will watch over him."

"Shall I send Kaiba?" Aara asked.

"No. There is nothing to be done for him. Only time will heal." Kyo turned to Bakura. "Can you open a portal to Suzaku"

The mage nodded and created the portal.

"Kyo, are you alright?" Aara asked the Dragon before he stepped into the portal.

"There is no need left in me. Shun's sacrifice erased it. The blood lust is completely gone."

Aara looked into Kyo's red eyes and saw the clarity in them and nodded. Kyo stepped into the portal with Raike/Shun and disappeared.

"I wonder if he thinks he won." Kurama mused, looking at the Black Dragon preening on the rocks.

"We've got to do something!" Aara said her voice grim. "Either he will try to claim his prize or other Dragons will come and there will be even more bloodshed. But what can we do?"

"I have an idea." Taiki said, and the young Unicorn took Jae's arm and led her into the Tower.


	10. Chapter 10 Secrets revealed

**Chapter 10- Secrets revealed**

"What is your idea?" Bya asked, worried about his daughter. Taiki motioned for the group to follow him upstairs, into the library, which was the densest of all the rooms. "I will take Jae to the hidden valley. I doubt that even a Great Dragon could pierce the combined magic of the herd and the barrier that Bakura created to conceal the valley."

" Unfortunately, Jae will still give off the mating scent. The Dragons may find the general area, but they will not be able to pinpoint her location, and they will not be able to see her. This may give us time for Lady Jaal and me to create a spell or potion that would seal Jae so that the Dragons can no longer sense her." Bakura added.

"I know the spell that Jodah used to seal Tasuki. That will be a good place to start." Jaal said.

"Yes, we should be able to create something, as long as we have enough time." Bakura agreed. "We can use the mirror to go to the herd and test the potions on Jae. Can you sense her, Taiki?"

"No." Taiki shook his head.

"I can. I was not aware of what I was sensing until Kyo arrived." Bya said. "It was a scent I had never known before and since it did not call me like it did the other Dragons, I did not realize what it was."

"Then I will help Jaal here at her tower. Let me go with you to pick up some items and then I'll return here by portal."

"I will go with you." Aara said. "I don't think there is any need for Kurama and I to be here. There is nothing we can do against the Black Dragon. Please keep me informed, Jaal. I will send what help I can if you need it."

"Tennu, will you stay here and keep an eye out on the Black Dragon?" Kurama asked. The Bobcat nodded. He was still shaken from Raike's death and strange resurrection. He had gotten to know the young man very well in the short time they had been at the White Tower and considered him a friend.

Kyo appeared in the middle of the courtyard to the surprise of the guards. He asked that news of his arrival be given to the Queen, and then he headed for one of the unoccupied bedrooms with Raike/Shun. Vara arrived a few minutes after he entered the bedroom and helped him turn down the bed so that he could slip the sleeping boy in between the covers.

"Is this Raike? His hair is green?"

"Yes," Kyo said and then told her of the events at the White Tower, of Raike's death and Shun's sacrifice. "Vara, I didn't want to leave you. Please forgive me, and now because of this, my best friend is gone." Kyo hung his head and Vara sat next to him, cradling the sorrowful Dragon in her arms.

"It will be alright, my love." She crooned, "Shun is not lost; he is part of Raike now. You cannot blame yourself for any of this. Your nature compelled you."

"Vara, I am afraid what will happen when he wakes up. Shun has been forced into a human body and Raike now has a Dragon sharing his life force. I do not know if the two can co-exist. I fear that one will cease to exist completely."

"Shush, my love. Don't think the worst! Shun has given Raike a chance for life. Everything will turn out for the best." She said her voice soft and gentle. She wished that she could use her power on him, to comfort him.

Kyo lifted his head and looked directly into her eyes. There was something in them that she had never seen before. "I have never been one to settle down with one person or one home. I am restless and I get bored easily."

"I know that. And I accept it. This is your home whenever you want to be here and I am waiting for you always."

"Vara, I want you to know…"

"Yes?"

"That even when I am apart from you, I think about you. I …" Kyo turned away, the words caught on his tongue.

"It's alright, Kyo." Vara murmured, surprised by the depth of emotion in the Dragon's voice.

He sighed heavily. And whispered something which she did not catch. "What was that, Kyo?"

"I love you."

The words were just a tiny bit louder, but she heard them. Her heart stopped for an instant, and then joy flooded into her. Vara wrapped her arms tightly around him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Never had she dreamed that Kyo would come to love her! "Thank you! It means so much to me!"

"Does it?" Kyo looked at her and saw the joy written on her face. "But Tekken loves you."

"And I love Tekken. And I love you, Kyo. There is room in my heart for many loves. Do you think that my mother does not love each of her males? And Vash? And me? A person's heart can have many rooms."

"There is only one room in mine."

"Not true! You anguish over your friend. Is that not love?"

"It is not the same as what I feel for you." Kyo insisted.

"And there are many types and degrees of love. What I feel for you is not the same as what I feel for Souten. Or what I feel for Tekken. But it is all love, and each of you makes my heart sing." Vara smiled at her Dragon and took his hand. "You make me happy, Kyo. You always have."

Taiki and Jae stepped from the mirror on the road near the Castle. Darkness was beginning to fall and soon the moon would be high. He took her hand and quickly moved from the road toward the hidden valley and the Unicorn herd. "What you are about to see is a secret from all but the Princess and her males and only the most trusted Protectors. You must keep our secret. Our lives depend upon it."

"I'm not sure I understand, but I swear I will never tell anyone what I am going to see." Jae promised solemnly.

Taiki pulled her up a hill and stood at the crest. A beautiful valley spread out below them, pristine and untouched. He walked forward, still holding her hand and started down the hill to the valley. As they walked, a strange mist began to surround them and Jae heard the faint neighs of horses. Then, like unsubstantial ghosts, outlines of horses began to show through the fog.

When they reached the end of the hill and stepped into the valley, the mist disappeared and the faintly drawn horses became Unicorns. They were so beautiful that Jae just stood there staring at them.

"They are wonderful! How do you know about them?"

"I am also a Unicorn. Well, a half-Unicorn as you are a half-Dragon. Look! There is my brother!" Taiki said pointing.

Standing proudly on a rock overlooking the herd was a tall Unicorn. He saw Taiki and started galloping towards them. He was the most beautiful one of them all. A long mane and tail of iridescent gold gleamed in the moonlight and his white coat glistened. When he reached them, a white light enveloped him and then dissipated to reveal a handsome young man with fair hair and large green eyes.

"Kiri, I'd like you to meet Jae."


	11. Chapter 11 Tennu

**Chapter 11- Tennu**

Tennu turned away only for a few minutes to get water from the nearby stream but when he returned, the Black Dragon was gone. The Bobcat looked around in alarm, and then noticed a tall man walking to the White Tower, long black hair falling like a sheet of black rain down his back. He had transformed! Tennu rushed to him, putting himself between the Tower and the man. The human form of the Black Dragon was strong, muscular and young looking, although not as young as Shun had appeared. But Tennu knew that appearance in this world meant nothing. His own father looked like a man in his twenties yet was over a thousand years old. Bya was the youngest of the Great Dragons and was probably over three thousand. This Dragon was more than likely twice that. The Great Dragons had been alive when the five worlds were one, before the mystical and physical separations.

"Get out of my way." The Dragon said in a calm voice.

"Sorry, but I can't let you in the Tower." Tennu said, his voice equally as calm, even though he knew that he was no match for this Dragon. He doubted that he could create a tornado large enough to bring him down.

Cold dark eyes bored into the young Bobcat, but Tennu stood his ground. Neither demon was giving any ground. A physical altercation would be next, but for Bya stepping from the Tower at that very moment.

"My daughter is not for you." He told the Black Dragon firmly.

"That is not your decision. I fought for her…."

"...and did not win. The battle was not fought to any conclusion. Both of the smaller Dragons retreated when Raike was hurt. You have no claim to my daughter."

A crooked smile crossed the Black Dragon's handsome face. "That is true, and now you have hidden her from me. But that will not last long. I will find her. But for now I will give you a reprieve. I have another matter to attend to, but I will return. The she-Dragon is mine! Never forget that!" With that, he transformed into his dragon form and took to the sky, heading in the direction of Suzaku.

"Is he going to Suzaku?" Tennu asked, alarmed.

"He is heading in that direction. Do you think he might be going after Kyo?"

"I need to get to Suzaku now! I must warn them!"

"Come, you can use the mirror." Bya and Tennu ran into the Tower and soon Tennu was back in Suzaku. The last place he wanted to be; where his father was. He hadn't even realized that until it was too late; the only thing on his mind was warning Kyo. Perhaps he could avoid seeing his father. Just give his message and leave. Use the portal to Otherworld, and then return to the Tower.

The young Bobcat walked rapidly through the gardens to Kyo's room, but it was empty. He left the room and was standing in the hallway trying to think where to go when he saw Vara outside her own door. "My lady!" he called and ran to her side.

"Tennu! It is so good to see you. You never returned to us after your injuries healed and we have missed you."

The Bobcat face grew grim and Vara subtly felt his emotions. What turmoil was raging inside of him! Feelings of neglect and anger, and pain.. so much pain! What was wrong? She took his arm and pulled him into her own room.

"Tennu, sit with me. Please tell me what is wrong? I can feel such pain and anger inside of you. Did I do anything to you? Did I offend you in some way? I feel that some of your anger is directed at me." Vara kept her voice calm and caring, and filled the room with those emotions.

Tennu sat next to her on the settee, staring at the floor. He knew that was using her power on him, but said nothing. What could he say? How would she understand? She had the love of his father, the love he had never known and desperately wanted.

"Please, Tennu, please. Trust me. I want to help you." Vara pleaded, taking one of his hands in hers. It was cold. Unconsciously she put her other hand over it and rubbed it, trying to warm his cold hand, perhaps hoping that the warmth would extent to his heart.

"Tekken has been worried about you."

Those words brought a sharp reaction. The Bobcat looked up at her, his eyes dark, then he returned to his study of the floor.

"Do you not think that your father is concerned?" She asked, and then suddenly everything became clear.

"Oh, Tennu!" She tightened her grip. "You cannot believe that your father choose me over you on that dark day? He knew that you would survive. His slash was not random; he calculated how much damage you could take. He had to hurt you enough so that the Tala would come out, yet not enough to kill you. He loves you! He went to Otherworld many times to see you, but you were sleeping, deep under Kaiba's potions and Kurama's plants. Tekken spent many a night at your side, watching over you."

Only silence greeted her words, and Vara tried to think of more to say, but then noticed that Tennu's shoulders were trembling. She let go of his hand and embraced him, his head on her shoulder. She could feel the wet of his tears. He had thought the worst! That Tekken had tried to kill him. For a long time she rocked him gently, whispering soft words to him, their content not important, only their loving sound.

A soft knock sounded at her door, and she gave no reply. The door opened a little and Tekken poked in his head and then saw his son in her arms, sobbing. He rushed inside, but Vara held out her hand and stopped him. She pointed to the settee, and he sat down on the other side of her, concern written across his face. Quietly she told him what she had learned and what Tennu had believed.

Tekken turned ashen at her words. His own son thought he did not care! He stood up and went in front of Tennu. A tear-streaked face looked up at him. Then the Bobcat Lord, without hesitation, went to his knees in front of his son.

"Forgive me, Tennu. Forgive the pain I've caused you. I love you; I loved you from the day you came into the den all by yourself; I was so proud of you. Please forgive me that I did not know how to show you that love."

Tennu left Vara's embrace and went to his father. Strong arms wrapped around him and Tekken held his son tightly. "You are my most powerful son. You are the one I am most proud of." He whispered and kissed the top of his son's head.

Vara stood up, thinking to leave them alone, and brushed away tears. This was the first time that she was truly grateful for her power.

"No! Don't leave!" Tennu cried his voice still strained. "I came to warn you."

"Warn us?" Tekken said.

"Yes, the Black Dragon is heading this way. He said that he had something to attend to."

"Do we know who this Dragon is?"

"Kyo might know. I will go fetch him." Vara left them to dry their tears and calm down before she returned with the Red Dragon.

A few minutes later she knocked and then entered with Kyo behind her. If he noticed the red-stained eyes, for once he said nothing.

"Vara tells me that the Black Dragon is coming here?"

"Yes, he said that he had a matter to attend to and took off in this direction." Tennu replied.

"You saw him in human form? What did he look like?"

Tennu described the young man as best he could and as he did, Kyo's brow creased with worry.

"I fear the worst. The description fits Rye, the son of Rhu, the Black Dragon that Jodah enslaved and that I fought. I don't think he is coming here but rather he is going to the mountain where his father slept. There he will hear the stories and either come here looking for me or go to Otherworld, searching for his father's killer, Keiki. He will soon learn that the Unicorns still exist in the world, and he will find them."

"But…" Tennu began.

"What is it, Tennu?"

"Taiki took Jae to hide her with the herd."

"No! That is the worst place in the world to hide her! He will be drawn to her and searching for the Unicorns, and he will find them both together. They must be warned!"

"I will go." Tennu said.

"No, you need to be here. All of you do. You and Tekken must be together right now, and you, Kyo, must watch over Raike. I'll send Touya to warn the Castle. He can go through the portal."

Before anybody could protest, the Queen rushed out of her room to find Touya. Kyo shrugged and returned to Raike's side. Tekken and his son continued their quiet, healing talk.


	12. Chapter 12 Kiri

**Chapter 12- Kiri**

Kiri smiled at the young girl and she blushed, lowering her eyes. The Unicorn was so handsome! Both his Unicorn form, all silver and gold, and his fairer human form were beautiful, but his human eyes had a gentle look in them that made her want to know him better. Much better!

"Welcome to the valley, Jae." He greeted her, and then turned to his brother, "Taiki, what is the problem?"

Taiki told Kiri about the Great Dragons and about Raike's death and Shun's sacrifice. And about the Black Dragon who waited at the White Tower for Jae's return.

"This is ill news indeed! You are welcome here, although I am not sure that we can prevent a Great Dragon from finding you." Kiri told her.

"I thought that nothing could pierce the veil that hides the valley." Taiki said.

"A Great Dragon will not be able to see the valley, but he might be drawn to this area. But let's not worry about things that might never come to pass. Come, Jae, I will take you to meet my grandfather. He is the leader of the Unicorns."

As they walked across the valley floor, Jae marveled at the Unicorns. All of them were so beautiful! Silver white with manes of different colors: some silver blue like ice, others pale gold like the first rays of dawn, but none had the beautiful gold mane that she had seen on Kiri.

"What color of mane do you have, Taiki?"

"Actually I am all black."

"Taiki is a rare black Unicorn. The only one of his kind." Kiri explained further. "He is half Unicorn and half human. His father was my father, Keiki, but his mother is Rin, who lives at the Castle with her mate, the healer mage, Kaiba."

"Yes, I have met them both. They helped with my birth and have been to the Tower several times. And I've met their son, Kain, also."

"Look, here comes my grandfather." Kiri indicated a pure white Unicorn with a silver mane and a golden circle around the base of his horn. He was galloping rapidly toward the group. He came to braking stop in front of them, kicking up dust and tiny clods of dirt. Kiri swiftly moved in front of Jae to protect her.

"Grandfather!" Kiri exclaimed, in protest.

"How dare you!" Zalika roared inside of their minds. As always, he spoke telepathically since he refused to change to a human form. "Taiki! You brought a Dragon into our valley! You told a Dragon the secrets of the Unicorns! Stupid boy!"

`Taiki blanched under his grandfather's tirade, but Kiri stood up for him. "There were extenuating circumstances and she is not a full dragon, but half, like Taiki. Jae is half human. And is this how we welcome those who come for help?" He said, anger tingeing his voice.

"Half or full, she is still a Dragon! Our sworn enemy! Your own father, my son, died at the hands of a Dragon! Did you forget?" Zalika would not be dissuaded from his anger.

"Never ask me that!" Kiri replied, his voice low. "I know well how my father died! It was my place that he took! It was my death that he gave! And Jae is not our enemy! She is a child who needs help and Taiki offered her sanctuary. Would you turn your back on that offer? This is perhaps the first step to healing the rift between our two species? My father and the Red Dragon Kyo were becoming friends before his death."

"There can never be an end to the animosity between Unicorns and Dragon. As long as we live, they can die!"

"What do you mean by that?" Jae asked timidly.

"A Unicorn's horn is the only thing that can kill a Great Dragon, except for another Great Dragon. Many centuries ago, before the Dragons went into hibernation, men killed the Unicorns for their horns and made spears to kill the Dragons. We died so that they could be killed." Kiri explained.

"A river of blood separates us, and it will never stop its flow!" Zalika added bitterly. "Your own mother was killed for her horn."

"I know that! And a Dragon was killed with it." Kiri answered.

"But now there is chance for peace, Grandfather." Taiki said. "In Otherworld, all the species live together in harmony. Isn't this the perfect opportunity to mend those wounds? Kyo has proven himself a friend, and the Green Dragon, Shun, gave his life force so that a human might live."

Zalika sighed, which came out like a low snort, "My time is almost over and soon Kiri will take the leadership of the herd. But remember this, there are many Great Dragons sleeping under the mountains. And they are not all friendly. Remember the Black Dragon that killed your father!" With those words, the old Unicorn turned and left them, his step no longer strong and firm, but slow and cautious. Neither Taiki nor Kiri said anything more, what was there to say? The old ways had to be erased so that the new could take its place, and Kiri knew that his time was coming soon.

"I'm sorry." Jae said sadly. "I should return to the Tower."

"No, Taiki has offered you our protection and you shall have it." Kiri said firmly. "Like my grandfather said, it is time for change."

Since the Unicorns stayed in the horse form, there were no shelters, but Kiri and Taiki created a small lean-to and put soft grasses and blankets inside for Jae. Kiri brought her fruits and vegetables and bread (from the Castle) and Taiki brought her an earthenware pitcher of cool, clear water.

"I'm sorry we don't have better accommodations for you." Kiri told her.

"Please! This is wonderful! I am so grateful to be here and away from those Dragons." Then she mused, "…those Dragons. I still don't feel like I'm one of them. I can't transform into one. But my father is a Dragon, so I am half-Dragon at least."

"But like me, you are unique." Taiki said. "I am the only half-Unicorn that exists. And you are the only half-Dragon. Perhaps that's why I feel a kinship with you."

"I must go to see my grandfather and try to make amends. I don't want him to be upset with me. I will see you in the morning." Kiri said. "Taiki, you will stay with Jae tonight?"

"Yes, I'll watch over her."

Kiri transformed into his Unicorn counterpart and galloped away.

Taiki sat down next to Jae, just outside of the lean-to. "Taiki," Jae began. "Tell me about your brother."

"Well, there's not really much to tell. He came for me when I was eight and has been teaching me Unicorn magic since that time."

"Does he…." Jae suddenly blushed and kept quiet.

Taiki looked at the girl, and smiled, "No, he does not have a mate."

Jae blushed even more, appalled that she had been so easy to read. "I can sense things where others cannot." Taiki explained. "Kiri will soon be the leader of the Unicorn herd."

She looked at Taiki, trying read into his words.

"I do not think the herd will accept their leader with a Dragon, even a half-Dragon as his mate." Taiki said softly.

"Oh! I don't even know Kiri! I just met him!" Jae stammered quickly, but in her heart she was saddened by his words. And knew that they were true. Kiri would never allow himself to fall in love with a Dragon. Why, oh, why did she have to be born a Dragon!


	13. Chapter 13 Raine

**Chapter 13- Raine**

One of the guards who were assigned to the portal from Otherworld escorted the couple to see the Queen. He kept glancing surreptitiously at the man, trying to figure out who he was. Long brown hair fell past his shoulders framing a human-looking face with human brown eyes, but there were dark blue demon markings on his forehead and cheeks. Who was he? The woman looked completely human. The guard took them to the throne room, where only one of the thrones was currently occupied. Boushin nodded to the guard who brought the pair closer.

"Welcome to Suzaku. You are from Otherworld?" The young ruler asked, also not recognizing either visitor.

"I am here to see my son. I was told that he was brought here."

"Oh, you are Yusuke. Of course!" Boushin motioned to the guard. "Take them to the room where Raike is." Then he turned back to Yusuke, "Queen Vara is with him. I am sorry that your first visit to Suzaku was not under better circumstances."

Again the guard led the pair through the corridors of the palace. So this was the son of Raizen and the only other living Battle Demon. He didn't look that powerful, but the guard had heard the tales. This young man had won the Dark Tournament when he was only 16 and had fought with his father against the Demon World hordes during the Three Worlds War. He was a living legend! The guard knocked on a heavy door and then opened it, and stepped aside, allowing Yusuke and Keiko to go in, and then hurried back to his post. He couldn't wait to tell his fellow guards who the visitor was.

Vara had been sitting next to the sleeping boy, but she stood when his parents came into the room.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened? We heard only that he was badly wounded and had been taken here to Suzaku." Yusuke moved closer to his son. "Why is his hair green?"

"Raike was not just wounded, he was killed."

Keiko turned ashen, "Killed? My son…."

"Forgive me, but there is no other way to explain what has happened to him. He was accidentally killed by one the Great Dragons, a green one named Shun. Shun somehow merged his essence into Raike and brought him back to life. The hair color is just one of the changes that he has been undergoing."

"Will he be alright?" Yusuke asked his brow furrowed with concern.

"We don't know. He has been asleep since the incident."

"We would like to stay with him until he awakes, if that's okay." Keiko said, taking her son's hand, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Of course! I will have a room prepared for you right across the hall. Kyo and I have been taking turns watching over him. We did not want him to wake to strangers. Now, that you are here, it will be even easier for him when he wakes."

"If he is still my son and not a Green Dragon." Yusuke said grimly. "Does Kyo have any idea what he is going to be like?"

"No, unfortunately, Kyo has never seen this magic done before; he had only heard of it from ancient times past."

Five more days passed and the watch over the boy was made easier with four instead of only two, but still the boy slept, almost comatose. On the sixth day, the eighth day since the incident, he stirred in his sleep, muttering softly, incoherently, and then his eyes fluttered open. Yusuke was at his side and he called for his mate. In turn, Keiko sent servants for the Queen and Kyo. Soon all four were standing at his side. Yusuke sat down on the bed next to his son. The boy was still barely awake, eyes half-closed. Yusuke poured some water into a small cup and lifted his son's head so that he could drink. The eyes opened more and Yusuke saw that they too were now dark green. How much of his son still existed? "Raike…"

"No," came a small voice struggling around a parched throat. Yusuke gave him more water. The boy cleared his throat and indicated more water. After finishing his third cup, he finally found his voice. "I am not Raike."

Keiko thought her heart would break and tears began to fall. Yusuke looked grim.

"Shun?" Kyo ventured.

"No. I am not Shun either. I am both and I am neither. I don't know who I am." He said with a heavy sigh.

"If you do not wish to be called with Raike or Shun, what shall we call you?" Vara asked.

"I don't care. Make up a name and call me that."

"As soon as you are well, we will take you home." Yusuke told him.

"No, Otherworld is no longer my home. And neither is Demon World. I belong nowhere," the boy said, and his voice filled with sorrow.

"Then Suzaku shall be your home as long as you wish." Vara said quickly, trying to ease his discomfort. "This country is made of many lands and many people."

"If you wish it, I will stay here."

"I only want you to feel welcome." Vara said, taken back by the apathy in his voice. "Now for a name. How about a combination of the two names: Raine."

"That is as good as any other." He said without inflection.

"Then Raine it shall be." Vara said, trying to tinge her voice with a happiness she did not feel. She was afraid to use her power, not wanting to make things worse. And her power did not work on the Great Dragons, so she was not sure it would work on Raine.

As the days passed, Raine got stronger and began to take walks around the garden, but his mood did not change. He seemed to care about nothing. Yusuke was frustrated, not able to help his son in any way, and Keiko was miserable, feeling that she had truly lost her only son. This boy was not Raike. Raike was not a happy soul, always tending to be moody, but at least he felt something! Finally, the couple returned to Otherworld; they were accomplishing nothing here in Suzaku. Kyo was also at a loss. His friend Shun did not seem to be part of Raine. He now looked more like Shun than Raike, but his personality was not that of the Dragon at all. It grieved him that Shun had been lost and he felt in part responsible. If only he had been able to control himself none of this would have happened.

All around her was unhappiness. Vara desperately wanted to do something, but she didn't know what to do. She saw Raine beginning one of his walks and hurried to catch up to him. She joined him, walking at his side, but he said nothing, barely acknowledged her presence.

"Raine, I want to help you. I want you to be happy." Vara ventured.

Raine did not answer, merely kept walking slowly through the gardens. Vara grew frustrated with the taciturn young man and a spark of anger flared out. Raine looked at her suddenly in alarm, and then turned away. He had felt her anger! Her power worked on him!

They were passing a stone bench and she pulled him to her and then down so that he was sitting next to her. She took his hands in hers and poured her power out, surrounding him with love and belonging. He started as if warding off a physical blow, then whimpered softly. Tears slid down his cheeks and she pulled him to her, embracing him, comforting him, and poured even more power into him. He moaned as if in pain.

"Accept the love, Raine. You are not alone. You are not lost." She murmured as she stroked his shoulders. For a long time, she held him, letting him sob, releasing all the fear and uncertainty that he had been holding inside. It was during that time, Vara realized with complete certainty that he was more Raike than Shun. Was the Green Dragon lost forever?

Finally, Raine raised his head, his newly-green eyes shining. "My Queen," he whispered. "I am forever in your debt."

"I only wanted to stop your pain." Vara said, smiling gently at the boy.

"But you gave me more." Raine exclaimed. "You gave me love."

"Yes, love and comfort."

"Love," he repeated, and then looked at her, his eyes bright. "Yes, and now I love you."

Vara looked at him in alarm. What had she done? Had she accidentally made him fall in love with her? No! That was not her intention! She had only wanted to comfort him. But as she looked deeper into his eyes, she saw the truth. He looked at her exactly as Souten and Suzuki did. She had misused her power! She rushed Raine back to the palace and, after a hasty goodbye, hurried to find Chichiri.

"We must go to Otherworld immediately! I must talk to my mother!" She dragged the surprised monk to the portal. "I made a terrible mistake and I need her help!"


	14. Chapter 14 Vara's Dilemma

**Chapter 14- Vara's dilemma**

"What am I to do? I feel like such a fool!" Vara lamented, once she had apprised her mother of what had happened.

"Our power is, unfortunately, easy to get away from us. I have two disasters to my credit. Once with Bankotsu, which seems to have remedied itself when Aniki was born. Then again with Sesshomaru, which caused much pain and jealousy. I know that my binding hurt InuYasha badly." Aara replied, putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"Is there a way to stop what he is feeling?"

"I haven't found one. If you flood him with another emotion, Raine will still have the first emotion and you might end up with another Bankotsu, his life filled with nightmares and pain. I think the best thing to do is to complete the binding. You only have three males, so another would not be so bad."

"I have four, if you count Kyo. Mother, Kyo told me that he loved me."

"I know. He told me the same thing when he was at the Tower. He was so unhappy that he had left you."

"Kyo is strange. I never am sure about him, even after his confession. Every time he leaves, I fear that I will never see him again. That he will not return."

Aara smiled. "But he always does."

Vara sighed heavily, "I don't feel anything for Raine at all."

"You know that the binding will take care of that. You had no feelings for Souten or Suzuki, did you?"

"No, and I still don't feel the same about them as I do about Tekken, or Kyo, for that matter. I feel affection for them, perhaps even love, but it is not the same. Tekken takes me to heights I never imagined." Then she blushed, realizing who she was talking to.

"I think our power should have a side effect of not allowing a blush!" Aara laughed. "After all, it is sexual, how can you describe it without alluding to sex? Believe me, I learned much from Kurama! That Fox knows everything there is to know, and he has had over a thousand years of experience! About the same as Tekken, I believe."

"Yes, about that. At least you don't have children forever showing up on your doorstep. Tekken must have over a hundred!"

"True, that is not a problem I have ever had to deal with. None of my males has ever had a child, well, except Sesshomaru, and that was by accident. I talked to him recently and met his son. What a sweet child! Looks so much like his father. Seems that Sesshie was dreaming of me when he begat his son." Aara laughed delightedly. "So there are still some feelings left over!"

"Sesshie? Do you actually call him that?"

"Not any more. But I used to when he was bound and we were in bed. It is amazing what a woman can get away with when a male is in need! But now, if the name slips out, he glares daggers at me."

The two continued to talk away the night, happy in each other's company. In the morning, Vara would return to Suzaku and bind Raine to her. She had no other choice, and it might be the best thing for him. He was so lost, neither Raike nor Shun.

Upon her return, she asked her males and Kyo to come to the gazebo and there she told them what she had accidentally done and that she had no other choice but to bind Raine. Souten and Suzuki had no problem with it at all; they liked Raine and would simply drag him along on their adventures.

"The boy was always so moody!" Souten exclaimed. "Even when he was a child. It will do him good to see the world a bit with us. We will look out for him."

Once Tekken heard that Raine would be going with the boys, he also had no problem with the binding.

Vara looked at Kyo. "What do you say in this?"

"I feel somewhat to blame."

"You did not cause the fight with the Black Dragon. Nor did you create the female Dragon. You have no blame at all, Kyo." Vara said gently.

Kyo sighed, "If your binding will help Shun.. Raine, then I have no problem with it. I really don't feel like I have a say in this. I am not bound to you."

"Only because my power does not work on you. If it did, you would be." Vara assured him. After her meeting, she summoned Raine and gently told him what she had accidentally done to him.

"You mean what I feel for you is not real?"

"Well, not in the truest sense. But after the binding you will not know the difference."

"Will you feel love for me?" Raine's eyes were full of hope.

"Yes, I will. You will be a part of me. I will sense you at all times and I can call you to my side no matter how far away you are, and you will be brothers with the other males."

Later that afternoon while going over some paperwork with Boushin, the young Emperor turned to her with a mischievous grin. "So I hear you are going to take our young green friend to your bed."

Vara turned deep red, exclaiming. "And it seems that everyone already knows!"

"Ah, the Palace is the best place for gossip. Everyone knows who you are with each night and how long you spend with each of them." Boushin smiled.

Vara turned even redder. "Oh no!"

"At least you are with someone! The palace is also abuzz with the fact that I am with no one."

"Well, there are more than enough beautiful maidens around begging for your attention."

Boushin's smile disappeared. "I know."

"No one has piqued your fancy?"

"One person has." He said, lowering his voice and his eyes.

"Oh! Now I am curious. Why should you have secrets when obviously I don't! Tell me who it is! I demand it!"

"Only because you commanded it, my Queen." Then he whispered a name.

Vara looked at him in surprise. "Did you say Touya?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Vara said, then smiled, "There are going to be a lot of disappointed young ladies!"

Now it was Boushin's turn to blush. "I have never been attracted to girls."

"So it seems. I do not know Touya's mindset. He was mated to Yukina, but that was only a matter of convenience and I don't think there was any love on his part. Feel him out. What have you got to lose?"

Boushin looked at the young Queen. "I guess I have nothing to lose and everything to gain. I will approach him or "feel him out," as you say." Then he laughed lightly, "I would surely love to feel him out for real!"

After a little more bantering, Vara bid him goodnight and made her way to Raine's room. As she walked the halls, she could not help but notice the servants and the guards. She had never noticed them before; but now, knowing that they gossiped about her, she saw every glance, heard each whisper. Oh! Let them talk! If Touya accepted Boushin's advances, soon they would have something even better to talk about! Straightening her shoulders, she went into Raine's room without knocking. Let them talk indeed!


	15. Chapter 15 Joinings

**Chapter 15- Joinings**

Boushin nervously approached Touya when they were alone, striking up a conversation about palace protection. The young ruler had no idea how to bring up the idea of pursuing a relationship with the Ice Demon. Although he had realized early on in life that girls did not appeal to him sexually, he had never gotten close to another male either.

"I didn't realize that you were involved in the protection of the palace. I thought Tekken was in charge of that?" Touya queried.

"I…I…" Boushin could not think of an excuse; all he noticed were Touya's incredible blue eyes looking at him. He turned red with embarrassment and lowered his face to stare at the ground instead. Touya furrowed his brow and then reached over and lifted the young ruler's chin. He looked into the warm amber eyes and then suddenly moved closer and lightly kissed Boushin.

"Is this what you really wanted?" he whispered when their lips parted.

Boushin turned even redder, but nodded his affirmation. "Yes, I am very attracted to you, Touya."

"I have no problem with that." The Ice Demon said frankly. "I have been with both male and female, and both are pleasing to me. And you are very good looking. How shall we handle this?"

Boushin swallowed, unable to tear his eyes away from that face. "I don't know. I've never been with anyone before."

Touya gave a little laugh. "I meant whether you wanted to keep it a secret or let it be known."

"Oh! Of course! How stupid of me!" Boushin exclaimed, blushing again. "You must think me an idiot!"

"I think you are a beautiful young man on the verge of becoming someone very important in my life." Touya answered, pressing another kiss on the Emperor's mouth.

Boushin kissed back this time, and Touya slipped his arms around his waist, holding him tight against his body. Finally Touya broke the kiss leaving Boushin panting slightly.

"There is no way to keep anything a secret in this palace, and I don't care who knows!" the Emperor declared, wanting nothing more than to have those arms around his body again and that mouth pressed to his own.

Touya laughed lightly, "Your room or mine?"

"Ah, I don't know."

"Let's go to yours, so if they look for you, they won't tear the palace apart thinking you have been kidnapped." He took the young man's hand and led the way.

The guards outside of the Emperor's bedroom said nothing as the pair passed inside, but soon the gossip was throughout the palace. Their Emperor had taken another male as a lover! While Boushin was learning about carnal pleasures from Touya, Vara was with Raine. She was very grateful for Tekken's teachings. This was the fourth of her males with no experience at all! First Souten, who at least knew the ways of his own body, then Toyna who knew next to nothing; and Suzuki who knew even less! Now Raine was as inexperienced as the latter. She undressed him slowly, touching and stroking as she went, awakening his need. He wrapped around her body, holding her tightly to himself. "I love you so much! You have given me my life back."

"My sweet Raine," Vara whispered, holding him in her arms. She moved them to the bed, pulling him on top, and then gently guided him inside. Rhythm began and grew in tempo, and at the first climax of his young life, she bound him, weaving mental ribbons between them, and then added the brotherhood with Souten, Suzuki and Tekken.

Raine lay in her arms, feeling the wonder of her body, and then felt the connection to his Queen and to his brethren. He had always been a solitary boy; and now he was no longer alone and he no longer felt inadequate and useless. Now he was the Queen's fourth male and finally had a purpose; even if that purpose was just to share her bed. It was at least something! In the morning the palace was buzzing with gossip. As Vara had predicted, her taking of a new male took a distant second place to what the Emperor had done. The counsel and advisors called a meeting, and then approached their rulers.

Nuriko, the head of the counsel, bowed low. "Lord Emperor, Lady Queen, I greet you."

"What is on your mind, Nuriko?" Vara asked, knowing full well what it was. Boushin sunk down into his throne as if trying to disappear.

"Queen Vara, first of all, congratulations on your Fourth Male. The grandson of Raizen will cement our treaty with the Demon Lord completely."

"I thank you for your kindness." Vara said formally.

"However," Nuriko cleared his throat, "It has come to our attention that our Emperor has bedded one of the Protectors."

"Has it?" Vara said, throwing herself in the middle in effort to protect Boushin.

"Yes, My Queen."

"What concern is it of yours who your Emperor takes to his bed?" She said coldly, drawing herself up and staring down at the counsel. She opened her power, a touch of fear to the counsel and a bit of courage to Boushin.

"My Queen, forgive me!" Nuriko quaked under her stare. "I am only concerned about the future of Suzaku."

"How so?"

"You are immortal, or least so it is believed, so your lack of an heir is not important. But Boushin is a mortal and must produce an heir. A joining with another male will not accomplish that."

"No, it won't." Boushin straightened up in his throne. "But as your Queen said, whom I take to my bed is not your concern."

"That would be true if you were anyone else. You belong to the people of Suzaku and they demand an heir." Nuriko said firmly.

"And I am not yet twenty. I think I have plenty of time to do so."

"In these times of danger, life may be cut short quickly. Look at the deaths caused by Tala. My lady Queen lost one of her males. It would be prudent for you to marry."

"Marry?" The word came out a few octaves higher than normal.

"Yes, my Emperor. We have a few candidates that we would like to propose. You would not have to be with her nightly, just on certain nights when the timing is right. Until a son is born. The rest of the time can be spent with anyone you wish." He paused, "Including Touya."

Boushin sighed. The counsel had a point and he had known that this was coming. His own father had died young, and his father before him, and so on. "Bring me your candidates and I will choose one from them. But she must understand that her role is only to procreate and that my bed will be shared by whomever I wish. Is that understood?"

Nuriko bowed deeply as did the rest of the council. "Yes, My Emperor. I will have the young ladies brought to you as soon as possible."

Once they were alone, Vara turned to Boushin, laughing. "For once I am not the scandal of the palace!"

"Thank you for your help. You used your power, didn't you?"

"Just a touch. He needed to remember his place."

"Yes," Boushin said sadly, and then sighed, "It looks like I will have to learn to make love to a female after all."

"I'm sure Touya can instruct you there."

Boushin blushed again, "Yes, he has been with both genders. Vara, I think I'm in love with him. Aren't I the fool!"

"If you follow your heart, although it may do foolish things, you cannot be called a fool for following it. At least that is my belief."

"How do you manage five of them? I cannot imagine being with anyone other than Touya."

"At least it's not as hard as my aunt, Arina, who has twelve! You learn to share."

Boushin said nothing, but a dreamy look appeared on his face. Vara smiled, such was the look of first love! And she was sure that she had a very similar expression when she first bedded Tekken! Boushin caught her smile and began to laugh. "What fools we are! Yet I would not trade a second of the joy I am feeling for anything in the world!"


	16. Chapter 16 Stories told

**Chapter 16- Stories told**

For an entire week, one a day, a young maiden had been presented to Boushin. Now he had a choice of seven girls and the counsel was pressuring him to make his decision. And all the young Emperor wanted to do was be in the arms of his Ice Demon. When he first saw Touya unclothed, he was surprised by his ice-blue skin, but when he ran his hands over it, the skin was warm, only appearing to be cold. Now he loved the look and feel of it, the many kisses they shared, and the sensation of their bodies joined. Boushin was hopelessly in love with Touya and the last thing he wanted was to choose a female to mate with. But an Emperor often has no choice.

"Who do you think I should choose?" Boushin asked his lover as they laid contently side by side in the dark.

"It should be your choice. I don't have to bed her."

"And I don't want to either!" Boushin declared, and then sighed. "The girl from Genbu, the blond one, she is quiet. But the counsel says the girl from Byakko has round hips and will bear children easily. But the one from Seiryuu would help relations between the people of that country and us."

"Aren't you at least attracted to one girl more than the others?" Touya asked.

"Not in the slightest. I have already found my love." He turned to Touya and snuggled into his arms. "I love you! So much that it hurts to be apart from you! I hope that you feel at least something for me."

"I do, Boushin." The demon replied, as he stroked his lover's long dark hair.

Boushin sighed in contentment. "I guess it should be the one from Seiryuu. She is the most politically correct."

"What did she look like?"

"The one with the long brown hair." Boushin answered. "You will help me, won't you? Tell me what to do?"

"Do you want me to stand next to you and point the way?" Touya asked with a laugh.

Boushin blushed, "No! Just tell me beforehand. Oh, I wish I didn't have to do this!"

Touya laughed lightly and hugged the young Emperor, "It is an easy task. You may even enjoy it!"

In the country that once was proud Seiryuu, a young man stood in the center of a ten mile wide crater. A mountain had once stood here and his father had slept under it. Now everything was obliterated. At the edges of the crater were the mouths of caves that went deep under the mountains and he walked into the largest of them. He could sense life inside. Dark things squirmed in the shadows, and he called to them. Hesitantly small demons came out of hiding. They could sense his power, even in his human form.

"Great Dragon, what can we do for you?" Came voices out of the dark recesses of the cave.

"What happened here? I am looking for my father, the Black Dragon named Rhu."

"He is dead."

"What? How?" Rye exclaimed.

"There was a battle between the forces of Otherworld and Seiryuu. The mage of Seiryuu enthralled your father and forced him to fight against the Red Dragon."

"Kyo? Kyo does not have the strength to prevail against my father! He is one of the first Dragons!"

"True. The Black Dragon almost killed Kyo, and the Red Dragon fell from the sky. Your father went after him to kill him and that was his undoing."

"Make yourself plainer! Your words make no sense!"

"He landed next to the bleeding Dragon and a Unicorn named Keiki slew him."

"A Unicorn! So they still walk the earth! But what did this destruction? The entire mountain has been destroyed."

"That was done by the mate of the Princess of Otherworld. We do not know what he was, his scent was strange. He fought against the demon Naraku and this destruction was made by him. We lived only because we were deep under the mountain. All our brethren died when the mountain fell."

"One man did this? Does he live?"

"No. He died in his own holocaust."

"Tell me more about the Unicorns. Tell me about Keiki."

"They are hidden in the lands of Otherworld by the power of the Demon Mage Bakura. We do not know where they are; we have only heard the rumors."

"And when I find them, I will find Keiki?"

"Your father flamed out as he died and Keiki burned. They died together."

"I need revenge!" Rye growled, his power flared, and wisps of smoke began to rise from his body. The small Demons cringed back into the shadows of the caves. "It will not end like this! I will avenge my father!"

"Lord Dragon!" the demons squealed in fear, "His sons live! Take your vengeance on them."

"Sons? What are their names?" Rye demanded.

"Kiri is the oldest and Taiki is the youngest, born after Keiki died. He is half-human."

"Then they shall both pay for their father's sin! He shall be avenged!" With that, he changed back into his dragon form and flew away, heading straight to Otherworld. If need be, he would burn all of Otherworld until the whereabouts of the Unicorns were revealed. There would be hell to pay, and he would be its toll keeper!


	17. Chapter 17 The attack

**Chapter 17- The attack**

Jae almost wished that Kaiba and her mother would never find a potion that would seal her mating scent. Living here with the Unicorns was wonderful, magical. Taiki stayed with her most of the time, seeming to take a personal interest in her safety. But it was when Kiri was near that made the time so special. The soft spoken, fair young man was so nice, so handsome. Jae found herself liking him more each day. But she could not tell if he felt anything for her. The Unicorn was always friendly and polite, but nothing else. Was it because she was a half-Dragon and he was next in line to rule the herd?

Every few days, either Jaal or Kaiba would come by to try a potion and then Bya would try to sense her. None of the potions had worked until yesterday. Jae had dutifully swallowed the iridescent green liquid and this time her father could not sense her. But the true test would be whether another of the Great Dragons could sense her. She would stay with the Unicorns until the Black Dragon reappeared. She prayed that the Dragon would never show up and that she could stay with the herd forever. Although Zalika never came near her, the other Unicorns were nice and friendly to her, and for the hundredth time, she wished that she had been born a Unicorn instead of a Dragon.

Jae was sitting on the edge of the high crag, the one where she had first seen Kiri, her legs dangling over the edge. Kiri was standing next to her, in his human form, since he believed that being in Unicorn form in the company of a human was impolite. They had been having a fairly meaningless conversation, more to pass the time than anything else, when they heard shouts and looked down. Standing below them was Taiki who was shouting "Look!" and pointing behind them. They both turned to the direction that he was pointing and saw black smoke staining the blue sky.

Kiri blanched white and pulled Jae to her feet, "The Castle is in that direction!" Upon reaching the valley, he asked Jae to return to her lean-to and then he and Taiki ran toward the smoke. High above the Castle, a Black Dragon circled, spewing fire and brimstone with every pass. Bakura's barrier held for over an hour and then it crumbled under the onslaught. The next pass set the Towers on fire.

"We need help!" Kurama called to Bakura. "Create a portal to the White Tower. From there we can go to the Village. Also one to Suzaku. Princess, you must go to Suzaku for your protection."

"No! I will not leave the Castle while it is under attack!" Aara cried, refusing to budge.

"Princess, please. Your power will not work a Great Dragon and we cannot fight effectively if you are in danger." Kurama begged, leading her to Bakura's portal.

Aara looked at the Fox, her eyes full of tears, "It is not right that I flee like a coward. This is my home, my Castle!"

"Please, I beg you."

She looked deep into his eyes and saw his fear for her and nodded, moving to the portal. "Send back Kyo and Souten and Tennu and whomever else you can find that might have the strength against a Great Dragon." After his Princess had left, Kurama turned to the Dog Demon. "InuYasha, go to the White Tower and from there to the Village. Bring back Hiten. Perhaps Hiten and Souten combined with Aniki might be able to stop the Dragon, but I doubt it."

The Dog Demon did not want to leave the fight, but the singe marks on the fire rat fur clothing he wore had already proven that even the Tetsusaiga was no match for a Great Dragon. He reluctantly went through Bakura's second portal.

"Why is he attacking the Castle? Does he think that we are hiding Jae here?" Kaiba asked Kurama when the Fox stopped to check on the injured guards under his care.

"No, he is demanding to know the whereabouts of the Unicorn herd. Somehow he found out about Keiki and the death of his father, Rhu."

"What can we do against him? Bakura's barriers did not hold for long. And now the Towers are burning. There is no one strong enough to fight a Great Dragon."

"I know. My plants did not last but a few moments against his fire and InuYasha might have been burned if Hiei hadn't pulled him out of the path of the flame. But there is still power available to us. Three Thunder Demons might be able to generate enough lightning to bring him down. Tennu brought down Kyo and Shun; perhaps he can bring down one larger dragon."

"Much larger! That Dragon is almost the size of the Castle itself!"

"We must not give up hope! Help is on its way."

"Why don't we just tell him where the Unicorns are?" asked one of the injured guards.

"Never! We have sworn to protect them." Kurama growled. "We do not go back on our word!"

InuYasha went from the portal and through the mirror in minutes and soon brought Hiten back with him. Bya joined them and soon after the three of them appeared in the main hall of the Castle.

"Bya! Thank you for your help! I have sent for Kyo and perhaps you two can distract the Black Dragon while the Thunder Demons bring up their power." Kurama said, and then turned to Hiten. "Aniki is in the South Garden and Souten is on his way."

"I will find Aniki and ask that you send Souten to me when he arrives." Hiten called as he broke into a run toward the Gardens.

The other portal hummed faintly and then Kyo, Souten, Tennu and Touya stepped out of it.

"Thank you all for coming! Tennu, do you think you can bring down Rye?" Kurama asked.

"No. I barely had enough power to stop the smaller dragons and Rye is nearly three times as large. Touya and I will serve best putting out the fires."

"Good idea!" Touya ran up to the South Tower while Tennu took the North.

Souten went to find his father and Aniki, while Kyo and Bya went outside to transform to their Dragon forms.

"Be careful!" Kurama warned. "If he gets a hold of you, you will not survive."

"I know that. He is larger than Rhu, who almost killed me." Kyo said ruefully. "I don't want a repeat of that!"

"Just distract him to give the Thunder Demons time to charge up."

Kyo nodded and then transformed into his Red Dragon form with Bya quickly following. The two Dragons took the sky and screamed a warning to the Black Dragon, hoping to draw him away from the Castle. Rye answered and went after them; his speed incredible. One mistake and one of the smaller Dragons would surely die! While the aerial display went on in the sky above them, the three Thunder Demons went through the side gate of the gardens and now stood on a nearby hill, charging up their power. Dark clouds gathered in the sky above them and static electricity filled the air. Thunder rumbled, announcing the storm gathering its power, and sparks of light could be seen flashing in the clouds.

"They are out in the open!" Bakura exclaimed, and ran out the door and toward the hill before Kurama could stop him. If the Dragon saw them, the trio would not have a chance!

On the other side of the Castle, Kyo and Bya were desperately trying to buy time while avoiding Rye's jaws and claws. His fire could not harm them; their scales were fire-proof, but he could tear them apart. Rye was very old and much more experienced than either Kyo or Bya and seemed to know exactly which way they were going to turn next. Bya was already bleeding from a torn wing, which had slowed his flight down considerably. They could not stay airborne much longer.

Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning slammed into the Black Dragon. He screamed in pain and fury, and the two smaller Dragons quickly flew away to safety. Now it was up to the Thunder Demons. More lightning bolts hit Rye, lighting up the sky with their power. The Dragon was in pain, but he was not stopped and he quickly flew high above the clouds where the lightning, which had to travel downward, could not reach him, and now he circled the sky looking for the source of the attack. With a shriek that echoed in everyone's ears, he folded his wings and dove through the clouds in a freefall, directly at the Thunder Demons.

A scant hundred feet above the ground, he leveled off and flamed out white-hot fire, scorching the entire area black. But Bakura had reached the Thunder Demons in time and his barrier held under the assault.

The Black Dragon landed and screamed into their minds, "Where are the Unicorns? If you do not give them to me, I will burn all of Otherworld!"

"No! Don't harm them!" Came a voice from behind him. Rye twisted his huge head around and saw two young men standing on the road, one fair and one dark. "Why do you want the Unicorn herd?"

"I only want the sons of my father's killer. The Unicorns named Kiri and Taiki."

"Then you have found us. I am Kiri and this is my brother, Taiki. Do what you want to with us, but let Otherworld alone."

"As you wish. And now, you will pay for my father's death!"


	18. Chapter 18 Dragons and unicorns

**Chapter 18- Dragons and unicorns**

Rye moved so that he could see both the Unicorns and the Thunder Demons, not trusting either one. "You may return to the Castle. I will not attack again." He said to the Thunder Demons and Bakura. Aniki bristled at the arrogance, why were all the Great Dragons like that? But Hiten pulled him away and they reluctantly returned to the Castle. The fires were already out and there was only clean-up and construction left to do. Kaiba healed and then bandaged up Bya's arm. The tear on his wing had turned into a deep cut on his arm when he transformed to his human form, but it was not life threatening, and in a few days, he would be completely healed. No one wanted to leave the Castle until they knew what the Black Dragon was going to do.

"Are we just going to let him kill my son?" Rin asked.

"I don't know what we can do. We are no match for him. The only thing that can kill that Dragon is a Unicorn." Kurama answered as the group of them stood outside the Castle gate watching the Dragon closely and feeling very helpless.

Down the road, Taiki was the first to speak. "Will our blood bring back your father? Will your blood bring back our father? This is pointless."

"Vengeance is never pointless." Rye growled.

"They both died during a war caused by Naraku and Jodah. Neither were to blame. Your father was enthralled by Jodah, and he was killing Kyo. My father could not let his friend die. And he paid with his life. Hasn't enough blood been shed?"

Both Unicorns continued to plead their case against bloodshed and the Dragon refused to listen. But he did not attack them either. Perhaps their words were getting through to him.

Curiosity had finally gotten the best of Jae and the girl left the protected area to see what was happening. As she moved closer to the Castle, she could see thin white smoke coming from the Towers, the fires were out. That's when she saw them, the huge Black Dragon facing two Unicorns - they looked so small standing in front of him.

"NO!" she screamed, running toward the trio. "Please stop! Don't hurt them!"

All heads turned toward the girl and the Unicorns tried to block her path, but she skirted around them and came to a halt directly in front of the Dragon. "Please don't hurt my friends."

"You are a Dragon, yet you say that these Unicorns are your friends?"

"Yes, they are only protecting me."

"It is more than that. This is a blood vengeance." The Dragon rumbled in her mind.

"Can you sense me?" Jae suddenly asked.

"What?" The Dragon then took a deep breath. Nothing! The girl had been sealed.

"I thought not! If you hurt them, I will go into hiding and you will never find me. But if you leave them alone, and the Castle I will go with you freely."

"No! We won't let you make that sacrifice!" Taiki exclaimed, also speaking telepathically. He and Kiri had been reaching the Dragon and now Jae had come between them, offering herself.

"Would you rather die? Or have Otherworld burn? If this can save everyone, then it is what I have to do." Jae said firmly.

"But you don't understand..." Taiki began.

Rye interrupted him, still staring at the girl. "I accept your proposal."

Without another word, he stretched his right foreleg out and long fingers with deadly claws wrapped around her gently. Then he took to the air, carrying the girl away with him.

Once the Dragon left and the immediate danger was past, Souten, Touya and Kyo returned to Suzaku and Aara returned to the Castle. She stepped from the portal and stared in horror at the blackened Towers. InuYasha rushed out to meet her and saw her look of despair.

"It can all be fixed in no time! The carpenters are already working on the Towers. Kaiba will make an inventory of the herbs and other things that he lost and everything will be replaced. All of us volunteered to gather herbs and anything else he and Bakura need. No lives were lost and no one was even badly hurt. A few of the guards have minor burns, but they are already on the mend. And Bya was patched up and has already returned to the White Tower."

The Princess nodded and walked into the Castle, seeking out Kurama. "What about Jae?She is now in the hands of the Black Dragon."

"I know, and the seal that Bakura and Jaal placed on the girl prevents us from finding her. We never expected this turn of events." The Fox answered.

"And we never expected a Great Dragon to be so powerful. I didn't realize that Kyo is considered only a teenager in Dragon years. Rye must be one of the oldest. His power is overwhelming." Aara said, looking at the damage around her. Every time the Dragon had flown over the Castle, his vibrations had sent mirrors and pictures tumbling off the walls and porcelain and china off the shelves and tables. Now their shattered remains littered the Castle. "How much did Bakura lose from his Tower?"

"He says that there was nothing that he can't replace. Neither he nor Kaiba seem very upset about their Towers. They are just grateful that no lives were lost." Kurama paused. "I hate to admit it, but if it weren't for Jae, both Kiri and Taiki would have probably died, although Taiki insists that he was reaching the Dragon. But I'm not so sure. If he had continued his rampage, that one Dragon could have destroyed the entire Castle and many lives would have been lost. I can't think of one Demon that could have prevailed against him."

"What about Raizen and Yusuke?" InuYasha offered.

"They cannot fly and all the Dragon would have to do is to go airborne and use his flame. Even the Battle Demons would not go unscathed, and he has already proven stronger than our three Thunder Demons combined." Kurama replied.

"Then we owe Jae our very lives. I wish there was some way I could repay her. Help her, even just find her." Aara said, shaking her head sadly.

In the White Tower, Bya was trying to console his mate without success. Jaal was frantically using her mirrors, attempting to find her daughter. But she could find no sign of either the girl or the Dragon.


	19. Chapter 19 Wishes and dreams

**Chapter 19- Wishes and dreams**

They flew all night, Jae wrapped tightly in the Dragon's claws, high above the land. When she began to shiver from the cold, he gently blew hot breath on her, warming her instantly. Dawn found them flying over unfamiliar terrain, rocky and desolate. At mid-day, Rye began to lose altitude and Jae looked down. A huge crater was spread out beneath them. Where were they? The Dragon landed at the edge of the Crater and changed in his human form. Jae gave a little gasp; she had never seen him in that form. He was so handsome! His long hair went past his waist like a black waterfall and his dark eyes were warm and friendly. He did not seem like the deadly Dragon of yesterday. He led her into one of the caves and she cringed closer to him when she heard the sounds around her.

"Don't worry. They are only lesser demons; they cannot hurt you."

"Because you told them not too?" Jae asked, peering into the dark recesses of the cave.

"No, because you are much more powerful than they are."

"I'm not really."

"You are a Great Dragon. There is nothing that can harm you."

"I am only half Dragon and I cannot change into any other form."

Rye stopped and looked at the girl. "Have you tried?"

"A few times. My father told me to imagine myself as a Dragon and I would transform, but nothing happened. I am just a girl."

Rye said nothing, just continued to lead her deeper into the cave, but his mind was in turmoil. He wanted.. no, he had to mate in Dragon form, and the she-Dragon was supposed to be receptive to his advances. That's the way it had always worked. The male Dragons fought and when one was declared the victor, the she-Dragon would present herself to him and they would mate. Now none of this was happening. The she-Dragon couldn't even transform! But then the girl was only a half-Dragon, the first one ever and he had no idea what this meant. He didn't know what to do.

Finally they reached a chamber which seemed to be furnished like a sitting room and a bedroom, using flat rocks and grasses. In an adjoining chamber, a rudimentary kitchen could be seen, and in still another, a small river ran into a pool, creating a bath. Torches were spaced along the walls so the whole area was lit with golden light. The demons had been busy creating a home for their new Master.

"Are you hungry?" Rye asked, and then sent small demons scurrying for fruits for the girl.

She sat down gingerly on one of the rocks. Rye sat down opposite of her on another rock. She looked at the bed, which was really just a large flat rock piled high with grasses and a couple of blankets which the demons had probably stolen from the soldier patrols. She blushed and turned away. Tonight he would take her on that, or would he even wait for tonight?

Rye saw her glance and her blush. "My lady," he said his voice gentle. "I am not going to force myself on you."

"But I thought … I mean I promised…"

"I know, but that is not our way. You are supposed to want me to mate with you, and you are supposed to be in Dragon form. I'm not sure what to do. But I will not force myself upon you. That I swear."

Jae nodded. Rye was so different than she had expected. He was not the fierce Dragon that he seemed to be when he was in Dragon form; he was kind, gentle and so handsome!

In Otherworld, construction on the Towers was nearly complete, and InuYasha accompanied Kaiba in his search for replacement herbs, carrying the mage on his back through the forest and meadows. Glassblowers replaced all the bottles and jars, potters made new ceramics and craftsmen made new paintings and mirrors. Kurama checked all the plants in the garden and fixed those that needed help, and replaced the sentry plants that had been destroyed in the Dragon's fire.

In the Tower, Jaal was nearly inconsolable, sick with worry for her daughter. Terrible nightmares plagued her, and she often woke up screaming for her child. Bya felt completely helpless; unable to find Rye, and unable to fight him if he did.

Suzaku was the only land at peace, although the palace was not. Boushin had made his choice; a girl from Seiryuu named Kamella, and married her in a formal wedding. She seemed demure and quiet, and knew well that the only reason for this marriage was to bear an heir for the Emperor, and even before her wedding, she heard the gossip about her future husband and his choice of bed partners. Kamella was installed in a magnificent suite of rooms down the hall from the Emperor's rooms. With her came two ladies in waiting, Ama, a young girl like herself, and Krulle, an older woman who had been with her all of her life.

Kamella went to her marriage bed expecting little. Boushin always wore his hair up in public and tonight was the first time she saw it free. It fell like a dark curtain around him; he was so beautiful! Touya had instructed him well, and Boushin knew exactly what to do. As he kissed her, his gentle hands awoke her sexually for the first time. His entry was only a tiny moment of pain, followed by sensations she never thought possible, and she clung to him tightly as he moved within her. In that moment of first matrimonial bliss, she fell in love with the Emperor; and she prayed that he felt at least some small emotion in return. But the moment he accomplished his husbandly duties, Boushin left her bed and returned to his own, and the waiting arms of Touya.

"So how did it go?" The Ice Demon asked, brushing a lock of hair from his lover's handsome face.

"Your instructions were perfect."

"So everything is in its place? And you left your seed to grow inside of her?"

"Oh, yes! And I certainly hope it does grow! If she gets pregnant, I won't have to spend any more time with her."

Touya laughed, "She wasn't that bad! Actually quite pretty, I believe!"

"Not to me." Boushin pouted and reached for his lover's mouth. "You are the only thing I want. I love you, Touya."

In a room down the hall, a young bride sobbed herself to sleep, realizing that the moment she got pregnant, her new husband would never share her bed again.

Days passed and Jae spent every moment with Rye. He knew nothing of the world as it was today and Jae told him everything that she could; about the Princesses and their power. She told him about Naraku and the Tala duplicates. And about the Protectors and Demon Lords. He would transform into his Dragon form and carry her high in the sky, this time riding his back instead of carried in a claw, and she would point out the places of her stories. Each night, she slept on the bed while he slept on the floor of the sitting area. As he slept, she would watch him. His dark hair spread around him, his fair face, his strong body; he was magnificent in both his human and his Dragon form. The opposite coloring of Kiri. Kiri, who would never allow himself to fall in love with a Dragon. As each day passed, she found herself falling a little bit more in love with Rye. Her wonderful Black Dragon! And she began to wish fervently that she could transform into something that he could love in return.


	20. Chapter 20 Secrets

**Chapter 20- Secrets**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks became months, and soon three months had passed. Jaal spent her days in front of the mirror, searching for her daughter, and her nights tossing restlessly. She barely ate and was now gaunt and pale. Bya was worried sick about her, but until Jae was found, nothing could be done for his mate. He tried to tear her away from the mirror, but she refused to budge. So he took to flying the skies, hoping that he would see the Black Dragon and follow him to where Jae was being kept prisoner.

For her part, Jae asked Rye to let her parents know that she was safe, but he was afraid that they would attack him trying to free the girl. He was not afraid for himself; rather he feared a cave-in harming the girl. Other than that one request, Jae was happy. She loved flying high on the back of the Dragon and talking with him for hours. But he made no advances toward her, and she bleakly realized that he wanted a Dragon and she was only a half Dragon who could not transform.

For Rye's part, his emotions were in turmoil. He was very attracted to the girl, but she could not transform! Could he actually mate with her in human form? He had never even considered the possibility before now, and if she could not transform how much more about her was different? His life span was counted in centuries not years and if she did not have the same, she would die long before he did. Besides, mating for life was not the way of the Dragons. But how nice would it be to spend the rest of his life at her side. He pushed those thoughts away, without a transformation, there was nothing he could do. He would not mate with her.

Rye was also not unsympathetic to the girl's parents and on their latest trip, flying high over the Castle, he dropped a large rock with a note from Jae tied to it. His aim was excellent and it crashed into the south garden. The guards brought Kurama to the rock - more a small boulder than a rock, and he read the note. Immediately he went through the portal to see Jaal.

 _Mother and Father,_

 _I wanted you to know that I am safe and happy. Rye has treated me very well. Please don't worry about me. I have stopped aging, so that worry is gone._

 _Your loving daughter, Jae_

Jaal hugged the note to her breast and burst into tears. It was such a short note, but at least she now knew that her daughter was alive. Bya wrapped his arms around his mate and held her tightly. Kurama bid his goodbyes and Bya thanked the Fox profusely for delivering the note to them.

In Suzaku, Raine had settled in as Vara's fourth male, and become good friends with Souten and Suzuki. They became the brothers and friends that Raine never had growing up and he often accompanied them on their journeys to find herbs and medicines. The three were soon inseparable and linked to each other by a friendship just as strong as the binding that Vara had placed on them.

Kyo was spending more time in the palace, but Tekken never complained. Something had changed between the Dragon and the Bobcat; perhaps they each saw a different side of the other. Tekken had seen a vulnerable Dragon and Kyo had witnessed the proud Bobcat willing to do anything for his son. Perhaps not friends, they at least now respected each other and did not go out of their way to torment each other. Vara was completely content; her Bobcat was happy, her Dragon actually loved her, and proved it every time they made love! No longer was his lovemaking just a sudden pounce. Now he was considerate, caring about her feelings and needs rather than just his own.

On the other side of the Suzaku throne was far from happy. Boushin had not been able to get Kamella pregnant. Every few days Suzuki or Mitsukake sensed the girl and found her still childless. Boushin would be forced to spend yet another night in her bed. He was miserable! Finally, Kaiba was brought from Otherworld to check out both Boushin and Kamella. After tests, he found that both were able to bear children, they just need to keep trying.

"I can't believe it!" Boushin exclaimed, pacing the floor in front of Touya, who was lounging on their bed.

Touya was actually enjoying watching the young Emperor walking back and forth. His robe was fastened very loosely, and Touya was getting wonderful glimpses of his body every time Boushin did an about-face. His long hair floated around him as if it was alive and it almost seemed that sparks were shooting from his eyes with his anger. Touya had never seen his lover look more beautiful! He smiled in appreciation of the show and Boushin saw the smile. He stopped and put his hands on his hips, his brow knitted in anger.

"What are you smiling about? You didn't have to perform into a small cup! I had to … I had to … do it into a cup! Kaiba made me do it in a cup!"

Touya couldn't help himself and broke into gales of laughter just imagining it. Boushin stamped his foot in frustration which finished loosening the robe completely and now the young Emperor stood there trying to look angry even though he was nearly naked. Touya laughed even harder. Boushin pulled together his robe and tied it very tightly.

"It's not funny." He pouted.

Touya finally stopped laughing and wiped tears from his eyes. "Come, my love, sit with me." He beckoned to the young man.

Boushin sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, still angry and more than a little embarrassed. Touya sat up and began to caress his lover's shoulders, pulling the top of the robe open so that he could kiss bare skin. "My beautiful Emperor," Touya purred, "Shall I make it better?"

Boushin gave up, how could he stay mad at his beloved Ice Demon? "Yes, please," he whispered.

A few doors down the hall, Kamella breathed a sigh of relief. She had been terrified that Kaiba would find evidence of the potion she had been taking every time Boushin stayed with her. Krulle, who had studied herbs and potion for many years, had created a potion that would prevent a pregnancy. But the Mage did not find any traces of the mixture and she was safe. As long as she didn't get pregnant, perhaps she would have a chance of making Boushin fall in love with her. At the very least, he would be forced to have sex with her. But Touya had the Emperor's heart. Perhaps there was a way to win him away from the Ice Demon. Kamella mentioned her hope to Krulle and the woman nodded.

"There might be a way." But when pressed, Krulle refused to say more, only promised that she would tell Kamella when the time was right.

When Kurama returned from the White Tower, he explained what had happened and the contents of the note.

"I don't understand. Why are they hiding?" InuYasha asked his brow knitting.

"I think Rye is afraid that we will try to take Jae away from him." Aara expostulated.

"And we should! He kidnapped her, after all!"

"Not really. She went with him of her own free will." Kurama replied.

"Only to save the Unicorns! I don't consider that 'free will'." InuYasha exclaimed. "and we don't know if she was forced to write that she was happy. I can't imagine her being happy as a prisoner in some dark hole."

"Dark hole?" Aara asked.

"Well, they've got to be somewhere deep inside the ground if Jaal or Bya can't find them. Jaal has been searching everywhere for three months now. And Bya has been flying all over. I saw him the other day fly right over the forest in the north."

"InuYasha! You are a genius!" Aara suddenly exclaimed. "I know where they are!"


	21. Chapter 21 The search

**Chapter 21- The search**

"You know where they are?" Kurama exclaimed, jumping up.

"Yes! InuYasha said it! They are hiding in a deep hole, and where would Rye go? He does not know this land. The only place he knows is Seiryuu and the mountain where his father slept."

"But the mountain no longer exists. Vash's power obliterated it completely."

"True, but aren't there other mountains nearby with caves? Some of them must go deep under ground, beneath the mountains themselves." Aara asked. "The mountain that Vash destroyed was only one of a range of mountains."

"True. But to find the right cave, the right mountain even! There are hundreds of caves!" Kurama exclaimed.

"We can ask Tekken to use his Bobcats to search the caves."

"It would be very dangerous."

"Not if they were careful. If they sensed anything at all, they must leave immediately and report back. Then we will explore that cave further."

"I would not want to send anyone down a dark hole where at the end of it, there might be a Dragon." Kurama said, and then exclaimed, "Wait! We could use Kamui. He could sense what was inside the cave and he wouldn't have to go very far inside."

"Wouldn't the rocks get in the way of his sonar?" InuYasha ventured.

"Not if I give him a couple more crystal shards. His power would allow him to see through the cave walls." Kurama smiled. "I will contact Tekken and ask for his help. And also talk to Kamui and have him test his powers with two more shards."

He stood up to leave, and then turned to the Dog Demon, "Thank you, InuYasha."

InuYasha blushed bright red at the compliment, especially coming from Kurama. And then Aara reached over and gave him a hug. "My wonderful InuYasha!" she exclaimed, turning him even redder.

Kurama asked Aniki to help Kamui test the new shards. The Bat was thrilled to be able to help and grateful that he was being trusted with two more shards. He wore them like the Thunder Demons did, on his forehead, since all of his sonar senses were in his face. Similar to a real bat, Kamui emitted silent radio waves that bounced back to him when they touched an object. But the shard fine-tuned his power so that the Bat could eliminate inanimate objects and the wave bounced back only when living tissue was touched. With three shards, his power would go even farther and become even more discerning.

Kurama himself went to Suzaku to enlist Tekken's help. The Bobcat was glad to help and immediately sent out Bobcat scouts to scour the mountains of Seiryuu, warning them not to make contact with anything, rather to report their findings. Chichiri spread out a large map of the mountains and would mark every finding on the map; then Kamui and Aniki would then check the marked places. While he was waiting for results to start coming in, Kurama went to see Vara. She greeted the Fox warmly. After all, Kurama had been her bound male for sixteen years.

"How are you?" She inquired, as they strolled around the lake. They were heading to the willow that Kurama had planted for Toyna. He wanted to make sure it was healthy and sound.

"I am fine, My Lady. But I rarely have time for myself any more. Heading the Protectors has become a huge task."

"Tekken doesn't seem to have that problem." Vara mused.

"In Suzaku, soldiers do a lot of the protecting and they are not under his command. In Otherworld, even the guards and human patrols are under my command. There is always something happening, especially along the border with Demon World." Kurama explained.

"Perhaps you need a lieutenant to help you?"

"Well, Kouga helps with the wolves, since he commands them. But that is an idea, who would want the task and be good at it?"

"I have an idea. Didn't Kenshin serve in the army in the Human World? He might be your answer. At least you could give him the human guards to command. I think he would be perfect."

"I'll certainly give it some thought. It is getting to be too much of a job for one person. Ah, here we are!" Kurama said as they reached the willow.

While he checked out the tree, Vara knelt by her second male's grave and put a single white rose on it. "My sweet Toyna. May you have peace in your next life."

After a short while, she rose and Kurama quickly put out a hand to help. "Do you think he has been reincarnated yet?" Vara asked as she took his hand.

"I don't think there is a set amount of time. I think the soul decides when the time is right."

"I would love to know him in his new life, like my mother knows Aniki. Not so much to be bound to him, but to know that he is happy. He had such a short life this time."

"If it is meant for you to find him again, I am sure you will know him the minute you look into his eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and in each life, the look stays the same."

"Thank you, Kurama. That comforts me." Vara brushed away a single tear, and then the pair continued their way around the lake, walking mostly in silence, each deep in private thoughts.

A week passed, and Chichiri's map now had many marks on it. Kamui and Aniki had arrived three days ago, and were already checking out the various caves. Souten went with them for added protection. So far, all they had uncovered were small minor demons, a few bears and one Snake Demon that hissed angrily at them before going even deeper into his cave.

A few days later, the trio was hovering near the crater that marked the capital city of Seiryuu and the graves of Vash, Ashara, Naraku, Keiki, Malik and Rhu. Except that there were no true graves for everything had been turned to dust. But a black marble pillar had been erected in the center of the crater and the six names were listed on it. Both Aara and Vara had insisted that all the names be put on the pillar, for all died here. For a while there was a seventh name was on it. Jodah, but his name had been removed when they found him alive in the Human World.

At the northern edge of the crater, many caves could be seen and there were many marks on the map. Kamui sent his sonar out and when it returned to him, he asked to be set down on the ground. He walked to the mouth of the largest cave, with the Thunder Demons close behind, and sent his sonar deep, deeper than it had ever gone. "I sense a lot of things down there, small demons and something else. It feels like two humans."

"Rye and Jae!"

"It might be." Kamui agreed, still reading the waves as they returned to him. "They are very deep under the mountain. And there are many smaller demons near them."

"We found them! Now, how do we get them out of there?"\


	22. Chapter 22 Kamella

**Chapter 22- Kamella**

It was evening and Kamella was waiting for the Emperor's visit. Ama had already helped her with her bath and washed her long brown hair and was now brushing it out in front of the fire, drying it as she brushed. There was a soft knock on the door, and Ama put aside the brush and went to answer it. Krulle walked into the room, carrying a box which she set aside, and then whispered to Kamella.

"Please leave us. You are excused for the rest of the night." Kamella told the girl, who bowed and left the room.

Krulle helped her mistress put on a loose gown which opened in the front, anything to make it easier for the Emperor. When the girl was prepared and in bed, Krulle reached into a deep pocket and handed her a small crystal vial.

Kamella took it, examining it closely. "What is this?"

"This will give you the Emperor's love."

"It's a love potion?"

"No, the potion is not for him, but for Touya."

"So it will make Touya less desirable to Boushin?"

Krulle took the vial from the Empress, "Do not ask me more. But after tonight, I promise that the Emperor will no longer leave your bed to go to Touya. He will stay with you every night. But you must do one thing tonight. You must keep the Emperor in your bed until the dawn. And afterward, do not take the potion that prevents a pregnancy. After tonight, you will want to be carrying Boushin's child."

"But Boushin has never stayed with me that long. After one joining, he leaves to be with that horrible demon!" Kamella spat out.

"Then you must make him stay. You must make him want to stay."

"How? He has no interest in my body. He has no interest in me!"

"I will show you what to do to keep his interest. Also, there is this." She walked to the table where she had set the box. Krulle brought it to the Empress.

Kamella looked at the simple, unadorned wooden box. Then she removed the lid and looked inside.

"Oh!" She cried when she saw was what inside.

"The Emperor prefers the feel of another man, and to keep him in your bed, you must satisfy that desire."

And then Krulle began to instruct the girl, telling her and showing her exactly what to do. Kamella listened carefully. Her future depended on it, and on what was in the crystal vial.

An hour later, the Emperor arrived to perform his husbandly duties. At the same time, Krulle was in the kitchen where the nightly refreshments were being prepared. When no one was watching, she put in a few drops of a different potion into the mulled wine that Touya always drank in the evenings. It would make him sick and weak, thereby allowing her to get close enough to give him her special potion. After that, the Emperor would belong to Kamella.

Two hours after his arrival, Boushin began to rise, his duties fulfilled, ready to return to his lover. But Kamella stopped him, and moved between his legs and began to touch him almost exactly the way Touya did. Her tongue swirled around him and he soon began to respond to her touch. When he was stiff and ready, she opened the wooden box and took out the contents. Boushin looked at the device in her hands and his brow furrowed. He had never seen anything like it.

Kamella reached for a small bottle of oil that Krulle had supplied and began to oil the device, and Boushin watched her carefully. It was made of dark brown leather and shaped.. well, it was shaped like a penis. And it was about the same size as Touya. After it was well oiled, she looked at him and he stared back. And then he opened his legs. With the device nestled inside, feeling very much like Toya's hardness, and with his Empress riding him, Boushin found that Kamella could give him pleasure after all. All through the night, her willing tongue and gentle hands kept his mind off of his lover and in her bed.

At the same time that Kamella was using the knowledge that she had gleaned from her, Krulle was slipping into Boushin's bedroom. Touya was in bed, tossing and groaning. The cup of mulled wine was on the nightstand, half empty. Krulle went to the demon, and lifted his head.

"Here, my Lord, this will ease the pain." Unstopping the crystal vial, she tilted her potion into his mouth.

She removed the tainted cup and replaced it with a cup of plain wine, removing half to match the original cup. Touya was moaning softly. She watched him for a moment and then she silently left the room, letting the potion do its work.

It was long past sunup when Boushin finally woke. At his side, Kamella still slept. It had been an incredible night. He kissed her cheek lightly and then stood, putting on his robe. The leather device was on the nightstand and he reached down to touch its soft leather. How much pleasure a simple thing such as this could give! But the real thing awaited in his bed. Boushin hoped that Touya would not be too angry with him for staying the night with Kamella. Well, he would make it up to the beautiful Ice Demon!

Touya was still asleep, his body partially draped in the silk sheets, but mostly uncovered. He was so beautiful! Boushin decided to bathe first and let his lover sleep a little longer. He sank into the warm water and just floated there, content and happy. Everything was right in his life. Perhaps now his Empress would conceive. After all, he had spent an entire night with her and had performed several times. If that didn't accomplish it, what would? Finally, just as his skin was beginning to wrinkle, Boushin left his bath and, after drying, put on a loose silk robe, but did not tie the sash. He wanted to make it easy for Touya to touch him. Then he went to his sleeping lover, and reached out a hand to wake him.

Vara awoke to frantic pounding on her door. Tekken was at her side and, after putting on his robe, he went to answer the door. Vara followed suit. Boushin was standing there, his robe hanging open, his face wild.

"Touya is ill! Please help me!"

Tekken ran down the hall, and Vara grabbed Boushin, pulling his robe shut and tying the sash before following him to his room. Tekken was kneeling by the bed, examining Touya. He turned when they entered. "He's dead."

"NO!" Boushin howled and ran to the bed, gathering his lover in his arms. "NO!"

Instantly the palace was on alert and Mitsukake and Chichiri rushed into the room. They examined the cup and found it contained nothing but wine.

Kamella walked into the room and saw her husband sobbing, his arms wrapped tightly around his lover's cold body. A tiny smile lit her face and then disappeared almost immediately. Krulle had come to her as soon as Boushin left and told her what to expect and what to do. "My Lord! What has happened?"

Chichiri went to her and whispered that Touya had died and they needed to get the body away from Boushin so that they could examine it to find the cause.

"What do you mean, examine the body?" She exclaimed loudly. Boushin raised his head and looked at them.

Chichiri grimaced. Ah, the girl did not know when to speak softly! He went to Boushin, speaking very gently, "We need to find the cause of his death, My Lord."

"How are you going to do this?" Kamella asked, eliciting another grimace from Chichiri.

"A few tests, Lady Empress."

"I have heard about these kinds of tests! You are going to cut him open, tear out his organs, is that how you plan to test him?" Kamella asked. That was the last thing that she wanted done.

"No! I will not let you!" Boushin sobbed, holding Touya even closer. "You will not hurt him anymore! I want him buried today. In the back garden, near his son. You are not going to touch him!"

"But, my Lord..." Chichiri began.

"No! Never!" The Emperor cried.

Tekken went to the young man and knelt before him. "Give him to me, Boushin. I swear to you that no one will touch him. Let me prepare him for burial. I will wash his body and wrap him in his shroud, and no one will harm him in any way. I swear it."

Boushin looked into Tekken's golden eyes, and saw the truth there. He nodded slowly and relinquished his lover to the Bobcat Lord and Tekken gently took the Ice Demon, lifting his limp body into his strong arms. Kamella immediately went to her husband and comforted him, as he sobbed in her arms. Vara followed Tekken as did Chichiri.

"You must let me examine him." The monk said.

"No. I have given my word. He will be buried this evening next to his son."

"But..."

"Go to Otherworld. His daughter needs to be informed." Vara commanded and the monk bowed and left.

Vara stopped off to get something in her room and then they took Touya to his own room.

Tekken looked at Vara. "This is not your task, my Queen."

"I want to do it. I want to help."

They set him in a tub filled with scented warm water which maids had prepared. Then slowly, carefully, Tekken and Vara washed Touya's body, washing away the grime of this life, preparing him for the next. Each finger, each toe, each limb, each part of him, was washed with loving gentleness. This was their final gift to him.

Vara reached into her pocket for the item she had retrieved from her room. It was a small gold locket on a thin chain. "Would you cut a lock of his hair so that I can give it to Hiya?"

Tekken nodded and snipped off a lock of Toya's blue hair. Vara carefully curled it into the locket. And then they wrapped Touya in white linen, placing amulets into the wrapping, and praying as they wrapped. Early that evening, Tekken carried his body to the willow, and laid him on the ground. Four candles were placed around him, one at each corner.

Slowly the mourners walked to the site. Boushin, bowed by his grief, with his Empress at his side. Hiya, with her uncle, grief and anger sharing space on their faces. Princess Aara and Kurama stood silently by Tekken's side. Souten, Raine and Suzuki stood together. Kyo stood alone, his face grim. Chichiri and Mitsukake stood together, knowing that the reason for his sudden death was being buried along with his body. It took a lot to kill a demon, and they were sure this was no natural death. But Boushin's grief, and Kamella's inopportune words prevented them from proceeding. Now they would never know the cause.

Vara went to each candle and lit them one by one, intoning the words she had learned long ago: "Elements and Guardians. I call upon you to watch over your child, Touya. Fire, I call you. Use your power of transformation to help his soul find peace. Water, I call you. Use your power of healing to comfort those who grieve. Earth, I call you. I give his body into your care. Air, I call you. Take his soul to heaven until he is ready to be reborn."

Then Toya was buried next to his son, and the willow's branches seemed to trail even lower than before. And Boushin found comfort and understanding in the arms of his Empress.


	23. Chapter 23 The plan

**Chapter 23- The plan**

The very next morning, Aniki and Kamui returned with Souten with news of their findings and were surprised to find the Princess, Kurama, Hiei and Hiya in the palace. Soon they learned of the tragedy that had brought them to Suzaku.

"How can this be? A demon! Especially as healthy as Touya does not die overnight." Souten exclaimed. First, his best friend and now that friend's father. Was this family cursed?

"I agree! There is no way that this was a natural death!" Hiya said her voice filled with anger. "I will not rest until I find out what happened!"

"If only Chichiri was able to do some tests." Kurama added.

"Why wasn't he?" Souten asked.

"Boushin would not allow anyone to touch Touya's body, except for Tekken and Vara who prepared it for burial. He was buried that same evening under the same willow tree next to his son, Toyna."

Nothing more was said..what could be said? And the group went inside to tell Tekken and Vara their news. And their problem, how to get Jae out safely. Many ideas were bantered about and then discarded. How do you fight a Great Dragon in his own den?

"Wait a minute!" Kamui exclaimed. "He is not a Great Dragon. He is in his human form."

"He can change in an instant." Tekken reminded the young Bat.

"What if he can't?" Kamui insisted. "What if the cave is too small? If he changes while he is inside the cave, he will collapse the whole mountain and kill Jae, perhaps himself. I doubt if even a Great Dragon can handle a mountain falling on top of him."

"Can you see the cave walls with your sonar?" Kurama asked.

"I should be able to. I was doing the opposite, but with the extra shards, I should be able to see the walls if I set my power to do so."

"Then tomorrow you and Tennu will go back to the cave and check out the size of the cavern they are in. Chichiri can teleport you to the area. Be careful not to make contact. We don't want Rye to know that we have found him." Kurama said.

"If we can keep him in the caves, then we can capture him. But what happens when we take him out of the cave? He will change to his Great Dragon form." Tekken added.

"We don't take him out."

"Wait! You are not going to kill him while he is human form?" Kyo asked his voice tinged with anger.

"That is not my plan. I only want to get Jae free. We will offer Rye his freedom in return for his promise not to harm Suzaku or Otherworld." Kurama explained. "I think he will accept the offer."

"He burned the Castle! He wanted to kill Taiki and Kiri!" Hiei growled. "How can we trust him?"

"Well, he actually only burned the Towers." Vara said. "And he never harmed the Unicorns. He threatened, but did not follow through."

"I still don't trust him." Hiei muttered.

"A Great Dragon would never go against his word. If he gives it, his word is sacred. We have our honor." Kyo stated firmly, ending the debate.

The next day, Chichiri took the Bat Demon and Tennu to the cave and Kamui sent his sonar downward, describing what he "saw" while Chichiri mapped it out. The two humans were still down there and the cave they were in was not large enough to hold a Great Dragon. While the group was busy mapping the caves, Kyo and Tekken went to Otherworld with the Princess and her group through the portal. From there, Bakura could transport Kurama, Tennu, Kyo and Tekken to the cave. They should be able to subdue a Dragon in his human form. The plan was for Kurama to create plant barriers as they moved down through the cave and then for Tennu and Kyo to subdue Rye while Tekken rescued Jae. Chichiri and Kamui would stay out of the main cave and Tekken would bring Jae to him to teleport out of the cave. As long as Rye did not change into his Dragon form, the plan would work.

Everything was going according to plan. The group started down the dark passage using Chichiri's map and Kamui's sonar to guide them. Every so often, Kurama would plant a thorny barrier. It would keep smaller demons out and hopefully Rye in, at least a human Rye. A Great Dragon would not even notice them. Everything hinged on the belief that he would not endanger Jae and transform.

On the way, the group saw lesser demons in smaller branches coming off of the main tunnel but Tennu sent them scurrying away with a blast of wind and Kurama quickly grew barriers across the openings to prevent them from returning to the passage they traveled on. Kamui checked with his sonar each time to make sure that these smaller passages did not go to the cave where Rye was located.

Finally, they reached the last cave. It had been made into a living quarters and they could see Jae on the far side. Rye was in the center and lesser demons were on the edges of the cave, deep in shadows, but visible to the Bat's sonar. Before they entered the cave, Kamui pointed out each demon. Leaving Kamui and Chichiri at the mouth of the cave, the group moved in quickly. Kurama threw his seeds in a wide arc and plants instantly sprung up, attacking the smaller demons. They went squealing into the smaller caves.

Tennu and Kyo jumped on Rye, taking him completely by surprise. He was extremely strong, even in his human form, but Tennu and Kyo were his equals and the Dragon was quickly subdued and hurled to the ground. A sharp rock tore his skin open just above his left eyebrow and blood spilled down his face. It looked much worse than it actually was.

Tekken had almost reached Jae when she turned and saw the blood on Rye's face. "No! No!" She cried. "Don't hurt him!"

A wave of pure power knocked Tekken off his feet and he landed hard. Light filled the cave. Rye was transforming! Tekken turned to his son and Kyo and to his surprise, Rye was still in his human form, flattened to the ground as was everyone else. He turned back to the light.

It was Jae!


	24. Chapter 24 The transformation

**Chapter 24- The transformation**

The cave walls buckled as the Dragon grew in size, and the ceiling began to fall. Chichiri teleported Kamui out taking them both to the crater that Vash had created, but he was too far away to help anyone else and now he could not teleport back into the crumbling mountain. Those left behind tried in vain to find shelter, but there was none. A Dragon's scream echoed in their ears and brought down more of the mountain. They would all die here, buried under a ton of rock!

Suddenly Rye began to transform and Kyo followed suit. More of the mountain came down, unable to contain three Great Dragons. Both Kyo and Rye spread their wings, protecting the other demons. They could not see Jae because of the dust and dirt, but they heard her. Her wings were beating the air, trying to take flight. Rye and Kyo moved to her side, with Kurama, Tekken and Tennu moving with them, still sheltering under their huge wings. Jae would bring the entire mountain down on them! She was in complete state of panic. And now it was too late to transform back to human form even if they could reach her.

Rye threw his head back, his snout facing the ceiling, and flamed. Kyo immediately followed suit and did the same. Their fire began to melt through the rock in a life-or-death attempt to reach the surface. Suddenly another fire joined theirs. Jae stood at their side, copying them. They just might have a chance! Outside, Chichiri and Kamui watched in awe as the mountain blew apart and a stream of fire erupted from its top. The mountain continued to cave in, great chunks falling down the great hole in the middle.

"No one could have survived that!" Kamui exclaimed.

"Look!" Chichiri cried and pointed to the mountain. From the center, a huge Golden Dragon emerged. She was magnificent, her scales shining brightly in the sun. She flew only a short way and then landed awkwardly near the middle of the crater, almost knocking down the Obelisk of Memory. A Red Dragon flew out of the hole, with Tekken and Tennu safely held in his claws. He landed near Chichiri and quickly transformed into Kyo. Then a Black Dragon came out holding Kurama. He carefully set down the Fox and then changed into his human form, and walked to the Golden Dragon.

"My Lady! You became a Dragon!" He called up to her. "Imagine yourself in human form and you will change."

Jae closed her huge golden eyes and imagined herself as a young girl. Bright light filled the area and when it dissipated, the girl stood in place of the Dragon. She ran to Rye and the pair hugged each other tightly.

"I think we have misjudged everything." Kurama said, trying to brush the dirt from his clothes. Not the best day to wear white! "I think Jae was a willing captive."

Tekken nodded. "I agree. We almost got ourselves killed for nothing!"

Jae stood in Rye's arms, staring up into his eyes. "Now that I can change, can you love me?"

"I fell in love with you soon after I got to know you, Jae. But I couldn't make a life with you if you were not a Dragon. Our lives are very, very long. It would not have been fair."

"And now?"

Rye smiled at her and kissed her for the first time. "My beautiful golden lady! You are as beautiful in your Dragon form as you are in your human one."

The pair made their way to the group. "I almost killed you all! Please forgive me!" Jae exclaimed.

"Well, I think we can take some of the blame. If we had just talked to you, instead of attacking, none of this would have happened." Kurama admitted.

"I don't blame you at all." Rye said. "After all, I have not been exactly reasonable. I burned your Castle and attacked Kyo."

"You were not yourself. First, the mating heat was driving you and then grief. We never got to know the true person. We just assumed wrongly." Kurama offered his hand to Rye and with a smile, Rye shook the Fox's hand.

"Now, Jae, please go home. Your mother is worried sick. Show her what a beautiful Dragon you are. Take Rye with you so that she can meet her future son-in-law."

"I will. Now, stand back so I can transform."

"Wait!" Rye stopped her, "Think Dragon but not the power that goes with it. That way you can transform without knocking everything down around you."

Jae closed her eyes and did as Rye told her. Soon the Golden Dragon reappeared and, as Rye promised, everyone was still standing. Rye followed suit and they both took to the sky, heading toward the White Tower and home. Chichiri took the rest of them back to Suzaku, where after many baths, they told their story.

"We misjudged Rye badly." Kurama said.

"Well, he did attack Otherworld and he was going to kill the Unicorns."

"Reflecting on the events, I don't think he would have harmed them. He had a chance to burn the Castle to the ground, but he only set the towers on fire. He could have easily killed Kyo and Bya, they were no match for him; yet he only gave Bya a minor wound. He attacked the Thunder Demons, but only after they had attacked him. He could have killed Kiri and Taiki at any time. Even after he knew who they were, he did not harm them. He let them talk freely and then gave up his vengeance in trade for the girl. I think we completely misjudged him."

"And now we have four Great Dragons living among us." Aara said quietly.


	25. Chapter 25 The little yellow house

**Chapter 25- The little yellow house**

Two days later, Jae and Rye arrived at the White Tower. Jaal saw them in her mirrors and Bya flew out to meet them. Jaal was there waiting by the Tower. Rye and Bya landed and transformed into their human forms, while Jae circled a couple of times. She still did not have landing down. It seemed so easy when Rye did it. Finally she took a chance and folded her wings, aiming for a spot a bit away from the Tower..just in case. She missed her spot, hit a crag and went careening head over heel, wings and legs akimbo.

Rye and her parents ran to her, where she was trying to sit up in her dragon form. She couldn't untangle her huge wings and finally gave up, transforming into a girl. Rye helped her up. "You will learn in time."

"I hope so. Or else your mate will be laughing stock of the Dragon clan."

"Mate?" Bya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jae ran to her parents and hugged them tightly. "Forgive me for worrying you." she said, and then turned to Rye. "This is Rye. I love him and want him for my mate."

Jae quickly filled her parents in on the events and Rye admitted that he was also in love with their daughter.

"Where will you live?" Jaal asked, and then smiled, "You know we have plenty of room here. Perhaps not in the Tower, but we can have a house built close by. We have not had you very long, Jae, and we don't want to lose you so soon."

Jae looked up at Rye. "Anything you want," he said with a smile.

The girl hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

The very next day people came from the nearby village ready to build their little house. Rye and Jae had decided to build in on a hill overlooking the valley and close to the stream that bisected it. That gave them plenty of room to land when they were in their Dragon forms. Jae stayed with her parents, deciding to wait until their home was built to start her life with Rye.

In the meantime, Rye flew to Otherworld. He wanted to make amends for the damage he had caused. He landed near the front gate, causing guards to scurry inside, but quickly changed to his human form. Just as he was nearing the door, the Princess herself walked out the front door with Kurama at her side. Before she could speak, Rye went down on one knee, "My Lady, I humbly beg your forgiveness for all the damage and pain I have caused."

"Oh, Rye!" Aara exclaimed, pulling the Dragon to his feet. Then she hugged him tightly. "We have already forgiven you! And you did far less damage than you think! Everything was repaired in a few days!"

Rye was amazed by her generosity and her kindness. "Then I give you a solemn vow to come whenever you may have need of me. Just call and I will answer."

"Thank you! I gratefully accept your offer. So what is happening with Jae?"

Rye told her about the little house they were building, and then his cheeks reddened. "May I speak with you alone, Princess?"

"Of course!" She led him into her study, waving Kurama away. The Fox shrugged his shoulders and left. He already knew from experience that she would ignore any protest that he may have voiced.

"I don't know who else to ask, so I will ask you and hope that you will not be offended. I believe that I should mate with Jae as a human, but I have no idea how to do that. In the past I have mated in throes of heat and have not had any experience in any other form."

Aara smiled and quietly gave the Dragon some basic human anatomy and then some tips on loving a human female. Rye listened carefully, occasionally asking for clarification. At one point, she got out one of Kaiba's medical books and pointed out different parts of the human body.

"I'm glad you asked me about this, Rye, although I am surprised that you chose me." She asked when she was finished with the lesson.

"Well, I couldn't talk to Bya about bedding his own daughter, but when I told him I was coming to apologize to you, he told me how kindly you had treated him, and when I met you, and you were so nice to me immediately, I took a chance."

"May I ask a question, Rye?"

"Of course."

"You mentioned before that you have mated with Dragons in the past, do you have any children?"

"Maybe. I impregnated three females at different times, but that happened many long years ago. Whether the females still live and whether any children live, I do not know. Once the female Dragon is pregnant, the male leaves. As you can see, the idea of mating with one female and making a home with her is very new to me."

"But you are sincerely trying and that's all that matters." Aara said with a smile.

"I wasn't expecting to fall in love." Rye said. "She is so beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Aara agreed quietly.

Rye came out of his reverie, a little embarrassed but also surprised by the depth of his feelings. This was all so new to him! He quickly changed the subject. "I would also like to apologize to the Unicorns."

"Well, neither Kiri or Taiki are here at the moment, but I will convey your message to them."

Rye took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Thank you for everything. I will take my leave now. Our home should be finished by the time I return. We do not want anything fancy just a simple little house."

The Princess walked him to the door and reached up to kiss his cheek, "I wish you and Jae much joy and happiness."

"Remember that I will always answer your call." Rye promised and then he moved to the other side of the gate and transformed into his Dragon form and took to the air.

As she walked inside, Aara noticed the nervous guards. "The Black Dragon is our friend now, not our foe. You never need to fear him again."

As he hoped, the little house was finished by the time Rye got to the White Tower. Jae had it painted bright yellow with dark blue trim and it looked like a little piece of sunshine had been dropped into the valley.

"Well, it certainly is noticeable." Rye commented wryly.

"I wanted something I could see when I was high in the sky." Jae explained.

Rye laughed, "Well, you certainly succeeded! You can see it for miles!"

Rye followed her into their new home when dinner was already waiting. While Rye had been in Otherworld, Jae had also been busy; she and her mother had fixed up the house and Jae got instructions from Jaal very much like Rye had gotten from the Princess.

Dinner was quiet, spent more on watching each other than eating. After a time, realizing that food was not what she wanted, Jae stood up.

"Wait right here. I'll be back." And then she ran off to their bedroom. Rye took the dishes and leftover food into the kitchen while Jae was doing whatever she was doing. He was very nervous, hoping that everything would go right and he would not scare off his young bride. Maybe she was having second thoughts?

"Rye?" Jae called. "I'm ready."

"Be right there." Rye called, took a deep breath and walked into the living room where Jae was waiting. His jaw dropped open when he saw his mate-to-be.

She was dressed in black. Black silk flowed around her body like a living thing, enhancing her curves and the fairness of her body. The satin ended below her breasts, changing to a black sheer material which gave wonderful hints of the treasures just below. Black sheer stockings went up to her upper thighs. Jae had wanted to be sexy for her new mate and Jaal had just the outfit. Rye gave a strangled gasp when he saw her.

"Do you like?" Jae asked as she spun around to give him the full effect.

"Oh, yes! I love it!" Rye exclaimed breathlessly. He moved to stand right in front of her. "You are beautiful!" He looked down at her soft round breasts, pink nipples pushing at the sheer black covering them. "You are so beautiful!"

Jae laughed with delight. Rye was reacting exactly as Jaal had predicted. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts. "They're all yours! All of me is all yours!"

Rye looked into her eyes and smiled. "As I am yours, forever!"

He lifted her into his arms and took her into their bedroom of their little yellow house to start a brand new life together.


	26. Chapter 26 Buried secrets

**Chapter 26- Buried secrets**

Now that Suzaku was once more at peace, Suzuki wanted to go to the mountain that had been destroyed by the Dragons to see if he could find Dragon's Tears. They were rocks that were fused by Dragon Fire and sometimes had magic fused inside of them. As usual Souten and Raine went with him. After showing them what to look for, the trio spread out over the crater that marked what was left of the top of mountain. Every once in a while, Souten and Raine would take a rock to Suzuki and he would examine it. Either he would toss it aside or put it into a large burlap sack for further study.

After a couple of hours, they were scattered far apart and instead of taking the rocks to Suzuki every time, both Souten and Raine were collected promising specimens in their own smaller sacks. Suzuki could go through them when each sack was full. Raine was searching near the center of the crater while Souten and Suzuki were on the top, walking along the edge, about 100 feet from each other.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, and then shake. Suzuki could not keep his footing and fell hard. Souten went to the air and looked at Suzuki, but the mage was fine, just embarrassed by his clumsy fall. Raine was still in the center of the small crater trying to keep his balance and also trying to figure out what was happening. Was this an earthquake? Did Suzaku even have earthquakes? Without warning, a hole burst out from the side of the crater close to where Suzuki stood and dozens of demons poured out of the opening. They had been trapped under the mountain in several of the deeper passages and had joined together to break their way out of the mountain. They had been tunneling for days!

The second they broke free, they divided into groups, some going for Raine and the others for Suzuki and Souten. The demons that were able to fly went after Souten while the ground demons attacked Suzuki and Raine. Whether it was panic or hunger that made them attack was not known. Souten let loose his lightning on the flying demons and they scattered, trying to attack from all sides. They didn't succeed, the Thunder Demon was too powerful and ball lightning formed, bouncing from one demon to another, hurling them screaming from the sky.

Suzuki was also holding his own, creating a barrier to protect himself and unleashing blue bolts of energy at the demon horde. But neither Suzuki and Souten were worried about themselves, they could handle these lesser demons; they needed to get to Raine. Finally the pair routed the demons that had attacked them; those that were not dead had fled in terror. Souten swooped down and picked up Suzuki on his way to the other side of the crater to rescue Raine.

All they could see were demons with sharp fangs, deadly claws and armored scales glinting in the sunlight. And they were all surrounding one young man. Dozens of them, perhaps close to a hundred advanced upon Raine. Souten was afraid to unleash his bolts for fear of striking Raine and Suzuki could not get a clear path for a shield. Souten crouched, trying to speed up, but carrying Suzuki was slowing him down. He would never make it! Some silent signal was given and as one, the demons sprang, and Raine disappeared under them.

"No!" screamed Souten and lightning flashed in the sky.

The demons that were closest to Raine suddenly began to howl and tried to flee, desperately trying to crawl their way through the other demons and out of the crater. Abject terror was on their faces. The ones further away saw the fear on their fellow demons' face and followed suit, running from their prey and returning to the mountains. Soon every demon still alive had disappeared.

In the center of the crater stood Raine, surrounded by dozens of dead demons, with green fire still pouring from his open hands. Dragon Fire! Souten landed next to the young man and looked around at the blackened bodies.

"Well, I guess Shun gave you more than just green hair and eyes." Souten said wryly.

The fire stopped coming from Raine's hands and he just stood staring at them, still unable to believe what had just happened.

"I was terrified and put up my hands to ward off their blows, and fire came out."

Suzuki smiled and clapped Raine on the back. "Good work! Next time there is an invasion, we will put you on the front lines!"

Raine smiled wanly, and Souten said with a chuckle, "Well, you realize what this means, don't you?"

"Not really." Raine shook his head.

"You are more powerful than both Raizen and Yusuke combined. You can wield Dragon Fire. There is nothing more powerful than that."

Raine stared at the Thunder Demon. Could it be true? All his life he had wanted power and now he had the power of a Great Dragon. A wide smile lit his face and he put an arm around his friends' shoulders. Life was suddenly very wonderful!

When Raine returned to the palace, he immediately sought out Kyo to tell him what had happened and ask him about Dragon Fire. To his surprise, he found Kyo and Tekken together in Chichiri's room talking to Hiya.

"Hiya! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for clues to my father's death. I will not let his death go unanswered." The girl said with her face grim. Then she turned to Chichiri, "You were saying that Boushin would not let you examine my father's body?"

"That's right; he was so distraught. I tried to get help from Kamella, but that did not work out."

"What do you mean?" Hiya asked.

"She did not follow my lead and asked out loud about the tests, putting Boushin on the alert. She probably didn't understand what I wanted from her." Chichiri offered.

"Or perhaps she knew exactly what you wanted. After all, who had more to gain from my father's death than Kamella? Now she does not have to share Boushin with him."

"I had not thought of that." Chichiri admitted. "But Kamella was with the Emperor all night, and how could she harm an Ice Demon? She is merely a human girl."

"We cannot accuse her of anything without proof." Tekken said. "Irrefutable proof. It was announced today that she carries the Emperor's child, his son and heir. She may well be beyond our reach now."

"No one is beyond my reach," Hiya growled, fingering the gold locket around her neck. "No one!"

"Be very careful, Hiya." Chichiri warned. "If she is the cause of Touya's death, then she has the skill to kill a demon, and now she has the Emperor's ear."

"We will help you in any way that we can." Tekken added. "But we must remain in secret. All of us must keep silent."

"Even with Vara?" Kyo asked.

"If I cannot trust my Queen, then I cannot trust anyone. Besides, she might be able to get close to Kamella and something might slip out. We need to wait and watch." Tekken said.

"I've already asked Vara if I can live here for a while." Hiya said. "I will wait. And I will watch. And one day I will find the answers I seek and my father will have his justice! That I swear!"


End file.
